Destiny
by Alice Is My Sister
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had left Bella on thier wedding night? What would have happened if Bella had to go back to Forks and start life over? A life without Edward! What will happen when Edward returns 17 years later. This would! R
1. The End of Forever

**Disclaimer-** I Do not own these charecters or the story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me!!!

**N/A- This is my first fan fict ever so don't shott me cause it sucks. I'd love to hear your comments good and bad. Please R&R!!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Edwards Point Of View**_

She walked down the aisle as graceful as could be, for her. Her eyes met mine as she floated down the aisle and we both broke out smiling.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I wasn't the only one to think so:

_My baby girl is getting married Ohh look at her Alice did such a wonderful job, she looks like a queen. I never thought I would see the day that my little girl would be in a white dress._ Renne.

_Edward I know she looks great but shut your mouth or you will let flies in_. Alice.

Charlie was walking his daughter down the aisle as he was staring me down. _If you lay a hand on my daughter I will hunt your down. You will have nowhere to hide. Your rich doctor father can't protect you for the rest of your life. And i have a bullet with your name on it._

Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine. Her hand felt warm and soft in my stone cold one. My angle smiled at me; if I had a heart it would have skipped at beat.

I love her; I love her more than anything in this world, more than anything in the solar system. She is my world. She will always be my world.

I was so lost in her deep brown eyes that when she moved her perfectly formed mouth and crocked out the words "I do" I wanted to cry, if it was possible.

When I said my binding words of "I do" my voice rang throw the silent hall.

Her eyes were filled with treas. When Mr. Webber said, "By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride". Instantly my hands were on her face wiping away he tears. She flung her arms around my neck and started kissing me pationatlly. I couldn't resist and started to kiss her back....her lips molded to mine and they moved together.

_Ha ha ha ha go get at room, lover boy._ Emmet

_No one wants to see that it looks like he's going to rip her face off_. Mike

_Ohh they are so cute. Ohh my baby is married to such a nice young boy, I can't wait until they have children. Little Bellas and little Edwards running around the place. Ohh that would be so wonderful._ Renne

_Hey Edward, you are making people uncomfortable. You should stop, save it for the honeymoon._ Jasper.

I took a step backward, but Bella came with me. So I took her hands form around my neck and placed them on her stomachso she would understand. She did and unwillingly dropped her arms. I took one of her hands in mine and we walked down the aisle (this time as husband and wife). We said goodbye to our family and friends with hugs and kisses. Then Bella and I were off to the airport to catch our plane.

It was a fifteen hour flight from Washington to Rio, then an hour and a half boat ride to Esme Isle.

When we got to the dock the sun was setting. I turned off the engine and looked at my angle. We both broke out smiling in the same exact same second. I took Bella in my arms then jumped from the boat onto the dock. I kissed her softly on the lips as I ran us into the house. I laid her gently on the bed and carefully claimed on top of her kissing her long and hard. She ran her hands clumsily over my chest and she started to unbuttoned my shirt.

"Bella, love," I breathed softly into her delicate ear "I Can't." As I said it I knew it was true. I loved her so much but I just couldn't. I didn't want to hurt her. I just couldn't put her in the position that could get her hurt.

"You promised," she said into my ear as she slid her silk wedding gown over her head and onto the floor besidw the bed. She went on in a seductive sexy tone "you promised me two things if I married you and I did so now it's your turn" she said it calmly into my ear but her heart sped and her air came out in one harsh breath. She took control the situation and continued to take off my clothes by pulling my shirt off.

"I've been waiting for you for over 90 years, Bella. But I cant take the chande in hurting you. I will not hurt you."

"No you won't." she said "But you did promise and you once told me that you would do anything for me, you said that you would give me anything, so do it."

I started to protest again but she put her mouth over mine and I just couldn't resist her any longer. I wanted her so bad. Not just want, I needed her and she needed me. So I gave in.

I was lost in the heat of the moment. Her body was moving against mine. This was the best night of my life. This was the best day of my entire existence.

"Do it" she yelled. "Change me"She kept saying it.

She smelled so good. Her blood pulsing through her veins, her heart thudding in her chest sounded like drums in my ears. Her soft body warm body moving against my own. Without even thinking about it my teeth snuck my teeth into her jugular. The taste of her blood called to me. The taste of her blood was better than I remembered and this time I wasn't sucking out James's venom. I was enjoying a feast. And she was the best thing I has ever sunk my teeth into.

Instantly her moaning turned to screaming. Her blood rusted down my throat and into my body.

As I continued to enjoy my feast her body lay still underneath mine. She was not moving, she was not screaming, she was not even breathing. She was dying. I was killing her. I am killing her. The women I love, the women I can't live without, my angle, I was killing. The venom swelled in my mouth. I pushed it in her throat. Instantly her body started to move. She was screaming again, she was yelling and the top of her lungs, this time not in pleasure. She was squirming as the fire ripped through her body.

"EDWARD", she was screamed my name. The pain was very recognizable in her voice. Every muscle in my body was immobilized. I couldn't move as her pain retching scream made its way through the entire house. Her scream was cut off with a gurgle then her head sagged against her pillow.

She has lost a lot of blood. I had taken a lot of her blood. She wasn't going to live through this.

The venom was not working. She was going to die. My actions were going to kill her. Why did I listen to her? Why did I listen to Alice? I knew I wanted Bella to be like me. I wanted Bella to be with me forever but I couldn't put her through this pain. I couldn't watch her go through this.

And I wasn't going to. I've done it before. I had sucked the venom out of her body before and I will do it again. So I brought her throat back to my lips and started sucking her presses beautiful venom filled blood out.

I could taste my venom mixed in with her sweat blood. As soon as her blood was clean I stopped. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I don't know how I did it or if I will ever be able to stop again if I smell her blood.

She was breathing heavily. But she was alive for now. She had lost a lot of blood. If I didn't get her into a hospital and fast she was going to die. But she was alive, she was human, oh and she was naked.

I dressed her and put her in the boat. It took me forty-five minute to get her to shore. I took her to the nearest hospital where she was admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, go away. I don't need you." I was so mad that she showed up. What was she doing here? My honeymoon blows up in my face and she has to come fix it. Well no matter what she tried to do it wouldn't work. There was nothing she could do no matter what it was it wouldn't work I was already lost. I had almost killed the women I loved and there was nothing I could do to protect my angle anymore.

"You may not need me but she will." She said pointing at Bella lying on the hospital bed.

"Alice, you don't know what I'm going to do because I still don't know what I am going to do."

"Edward," she said my name in a 'I know what I'm talking about' kind of tone "you may not want to do what you are planning, but you have planned it so i had a vison and I know exactly what you have planned."

She had me there. "Fine Alice, what else am I suppose to do?" Her vision pasted through mind. _Bella as a vampire her stone cold body standing next to those of my family her garnet like hand in mine in my own, she was standing next to Alice and I, she was in a hunting crouch ready to pounce on a deer._ This was a vision I had seen before, this was a future that had not happened and a future that would not happen but this was Alice's answer to my question. This is was I could do. But I wouldn't.

I went on a pretended like I hadn't heard or seen any of what she had just said, "If I stay with her I'll have the erge to kill her. I know I will and i know you know it too. GOD Alice her blood is so unbelievably good. I have already tasted it twice and every time I taste it gets better. I can't stay here with her. Her blood is calling to me. I have to leave. I have to leave. She will live a better life without me anyways. A human life." I was trying to convince myself and Alice that this was the only way. And this was the only way.

"Edward don't do this again."

"I have to Alice. If I love her and want her to live I will."

"Edward!" My angle called weekly to me from the bed.

"Yes, love" I said as I leaned over to kiss her on the forehead "Bella, love, I'm so sorry."

"Edward it's not your fault." She said crying into my chest. I had made her cry, I had made her bleed, and now I was going to break her heart, again.

"I'm sorry love" I said as a nurse came in and pushed something into Bella's IV.

"Gett some sleep, you lost a lot of blood there doll, you'll need the rest, hon." the nurse said.

I looked at Bella and kissed her on the lips, for the last time. "Remember I will always love you" I said.

Her eyes drooped showing that the drug the nurse had put in her IV was working I had less then a minute before she was forced to shut her eyes and there was something every important I needed to tell her. But before I could say it she said "I love you too, now and forever."

"Now and forever love and don't you ever forget that"

Her eyes closed. I got off her bed after kissing her on the cheek one last time.

I started walking toward the door. "Edward" I didn't turn to look at Alice and I tuned out her thoughts. I didn't want to hear any of what she wanted to tell me I already knew what she thought and I did not want to hear it.

I walked out of Bella's room and I walked out of her live forever.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok thats all i have for now. I have the next chapter written i just need to type it up. In the mean time i will leave you with this. i want to know what you think good and bad. And suggestions are alway welcomed.**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Moved On

**Disclaimer-** I Do not own these characters or the story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me!!! (I know so sad but so true)

**N/A- This is my first fan-fiction ever so don't shoot me because it sucks. I'd love to hear your comments good and bad. And constructive criticism is needed and enjoyed. Please R&R!! **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**15 years later**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Here I am, standing in my kitchen cooking dinner, just like every other night.

Seth was sitting on one of the chairs that is surrounding the island. "Bella, do you need anything?"

"Seth, for the hundredth time today, I'm fine and I do not need a thing!" I am so annoyed with everyone including Seth. They keep asking how I am and what I need. I know what they are doing, I know what today is and I don't need any ones help. All I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out, if that were possible. And no one is leaving, me alone long enough for me to even think about _HIM. _But he is always in the back of my mind and in every signal thought. _EDWARD!_

No matter what anyone said I couldn't get him out of my mind. I know I won't be able to either. He had been in my mind of neatly 17 years and he hasn't left yet. But today, today I just couldn't stop thinking of him. He was in everything I looked at he was everywhere. I looked outside my kitchen window and saw Edward and I sitting in our meadow the sun shining off his bare chest. I looked at my couch sitting in my living room and saw Edward and I watching _Romeo and Juliet_ on my 18th birthday. I looked at my bed and saw our honeymoon night....

I stopped that thought cold. I am insane to still love him after all this time and everything that has happened.

But I can be with him now. He will take me.

No he won't, he left me. Twice! He doesn't love me, he can't still love me.

Great I am arguing with myself.

"Bella?! Bella did you hear me?" Seth, good old Seth. Great now I have to maintain composure and fake that I am alright. I have been faking alright for far too long. For nearly 17 years.

"Yes, I'm sorry Seth, what did you say?"

"I said since you will be with the Cullens this weekend and the boys will be with Jake would it be ok with you if I took them out to do something."

"Well, Seth, as I've said before it is their fathers weekend to have them, so anything you want to do will my sons you will have to run it by Jake."

He just gave me a look like I had lost my mind. And for all I know I may have.

"What?" I said. Seth looked like he was going to get mad and go all werewolf on my ass. "Seth! If you are going to change because you want to rip my vampire head off, I suggest we take this outside. And I hope you don't forget that I can kill you." I was threatening him. Why was I threatening him? He is my friend, he was my brother and I am threatening to kill him. I may be worse than I thought.

God I wish I could just see _HIM_ again, that I could touch _HIS_ stone cold chest, have _HIS_ stone lips brush against my own. NO! NO!! NO!!!

_HE_ isn't mine anymore. I can't have _HIM_ and I will probably never see _HIM_ again.

I looked at Seth and he was laughing. Why was he laughing? He was laughing at me.

"What?" I said. Now I was the one that was mad.

"Ohh, ha ha. I am sorry Bella, ha ha. It's just the expression on your face I couldn't help myself it was funny."

"I only said that because you looked mad." I told him. He was ticking me off and today was such a bad day for him to do that, "Why did you look so mad, what were you going to say."

"Bella I know that Jake has the boys this weekend but because Chris isn't Jakes I just wanted your permission."

Ohh great the day everyone wanted me to forget about Edward ,Seth goes out of his way to bring him up. "Um……Seth I don't know what to say," and I didn't i mean what am I suppose to say went my ex-husband's werewolf brother brings up my vampire-ex who left me on my wedding night and nine months later I poped out his kid. "Seth, Edward", god it was so hard to say his name aloud even after all this time, "isn't coming back, and he doesn't even know about his son, so in very way Jake is Chris's father except biologically. Jake has raised him since the say he was born, Jake has been at all of his birthday parties, all of his school events. Jake has been there for Chris his entire life and Edward hasn't. So ask your brother if you can do something with his sons."

"Bella, I didn't mean to –"

But he was cut short when the sound of door bell rang through my kitchen and two new smells came with the sound. The smells are definitely vampire. I know the one of the smells but it is three days early and the other one I couldn't place.

"Seth, will your go let my sister and her friend in please."

He walked to the door, from the other side of the door we could hear my pixie haired sister talking to someone.

I stayed in the kitchen chopping chicken for my family's dinner. I didn't want to know who was with Alice. I had the urge to run and I was fighting it.

What if she brought Edward. I can't talk to him. He can't see me like this. What would he say? Will he run? He never wanted me to be a vampire and here I am. What will he say about my boys. What about his son, will he tell me it's not possible like Carlisle did. Or will he want to meet Chris.

I am totally freaking out. God why do I still feel this way about him? I moved on (or at least I tried). I did everything he wanted me to do. Will he be mad that I got remarried to someone he didn't approve of and when my husband imprinted I lost him just like I had lost Edward.

"Bella, it's me", Alice said happily as she danced into view.

"Hey," OMG!!! My voice. My voice had changed when I became a vampire it no longer sounded like my voice. Edward would surly notice. It was high and graceful and not me.

If there is a GOD he will strike me down right now and kill me. He will kill me before I see that beautiful stone like, face of my angle.

I wanted to run. I felt like running. I needed to get out of here and running was my best option.

"Bella he isn't with us." Jasper said. I began to clam, all the stress was washed away and I was clam.

"Ohh….um… what are you two doing here. I thought we weren't going to hunt until Saturday." I looked from Alice to Jasper and they looked and out of place. "What's going on?!" I was starting to panic again even though Jasper was there and trying to calm me. I know something is wrong. The looks of their faces told me that. "Alice what did you see?"

She didn't answer me she just looked me in the eye hopelessly. "I am so sorry" she mouthed. She couldn't even say the words aloud. This had to be bad.

"WHAT??" I was past panic I had totally lost my mind."ALICE, TELL ME!!" I was shouting and I could hear the fear in my own voice.

"Bella, it's not that bad, everything will be fine." Alice said in the smallest voice as she cringed into Jasper's chest.

I could feel Jasper calming me again. This time when I was completely calmed I spoke. I spoke in a voice that was just as small as the one Alice has just used."Alice, what did you see? Please."

There was an agonizing scream from the other side of town. I had heard that scream before but I heard it with my human eyes. It was the harsh, heartbreaking scream I had heard when Jane attacked _HIM. _That scream had to have come from Edward.

WHAT? WHY?? HOW??? EDWARD???? NO!!!!!

If my heart was still beating it would have busted at that sound. I could feel the ache of my unmoving stone cold heart in my chest. All I could do was stare at Alice, Jasper, and Seth who were staring back at me.

At once I through my shield out **(N/A- yes, her shield; you know her gift, she can protect people from mind related illusions)** as I tried to find him. There are so many beings in the surrounding area including human, vampire and werewolf. The unbearable heartbreaking screaming continued. When I found the form I thought was Edward I wrapped my shield around him tightly but his screaming did not stop. I was out of my house in a flash; I am fallowing the sound of my one and only true love.

I could hear Jasper, Alice, and Seth running behind me but I paid them no attention. My shield held as I ran. It acted like a rope as I ran, pulling me towrd the vampire that had broken my heart, the man I still and would always love.

I entered a clearing and stopped dead.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok that's it. I know good right. Now you totally hate me cause I left you with a cliff-hanger. I must say this writing stuff is fun. I will have the next chapter up asap. Please R&R.**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	3. Our Meadow

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of these characters (all but 2- the sons are mine). They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me!!! Don't sue.

**N/A- As you already know this is my first fan-fiction ever so don't kill me because it stinks. I'd adore you if you left a comment good and bad. Please R&R!! And constructive criticism is needed and enjoyed. So I am pretty sure you want to read more since I left the last chapter at a cliff-hanger. So here it goes. Please enjoy Chapter 3.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

_**I entered a clearing and stopped dead.**_

As soon as I bust into the clearing I saw 16 werewolves forming a circle around a man. When the werewolves heard me they all stopped killing the man in the center of the circle. Sam and Jake (the Alfa males) backed away from the man. As soon as the alfas backed away from the man so did the packs.

When the wolves moved I lifted my shield away from the man. The second my shield was no longer held him he stopped screaming. All the werewolves but two ran into the woods.

I will have a little talk with all of my wolves later this evening since tonight was my night to cook for the packs.

I looked from the two last werewolves- who just happen to be my ex-husband Jacob and our 12 year old son Ben- to the man who was still on the ground.

I saw him. I was him for the first time in 17 long years. This is the first time I had seen him since our wedding night. The first time I'd seen him with my vampire eyes. He was way too beautiful. He was such an unbelievable breath taking creature.

His black eyes met mine as soon as the werewolves had left.

I stared at my man – GOD why did I just think he was my man, he is not mine, I can't have him he doesn't want me, he's not mine-with a longing, hopeful, questioning gaze. He was looking at me with the same gaze .

Jake and Ben just stood there watching us have our moment. Then in one flowed motion Edward stood up from the ground.

When my son saw the saw the way Edward and I were looking at each other he gripped Edwards left leg and pulled him to the ground.

Edward gave me a look like he was begging. "STOP!" I yelled at my son.

Jake started to tug on our son's leg and pulling him off of Edward. Seth changed into his wolf form and started helping Jake pull Ben off of Edward.

"BENJMEN BILLY BLACK STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" I screamed.

Ben dropped Edward's leg. Edward gave me a look of pity.

I stretched my hand out for him to take so I could help him back to him feet.

He just looked at me. He seemed to be dumb founded.

"Edward" I said. I had no idea what else to say. God I love him so much but what should I tell him so he doesn't think I'm already taken. That I've moved on when I haven't. I still love him with all my heart and soul (although he doesn't think vampires have souls).

He just stared at my hand until Jasper decided to take control of the situation. All the tension and stress vanished from my body and in the clearing and it was replaced by the feelings of comfort, clam, and warmth.

These sudden changes of feeling made Edward feel uneasy.

He stood up without taking my hand. "I'm so sorry, Bella." Is all he said then he turned and ran out of the meadow, our meadow.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok that's it for now so what did you think of chapter 3? I know its pretty short so are you mad at me. Well tell me, all you have to do it click on the pretty green button and tell me all about it the good, bad, and the ugly are all accepted.**

**LOVE,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	4. I Left

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of these characters (all but 2- the sons are mine) or the story that this is based on. They belong to Stephenie Meyer (unfortunately). Not me(it's so sad I know but that's how the world works)!!!

**N/A- As by now you should know that this is my first fan-fiction ever so don't decapitate me because it sucks. I'd love you if you left a comment good and bad. Please R&R!! I am begging. And constructive criticism is wanted and needed. So I am pretty sure you want to read more since I left the last chapter and the chapter before at cliff-hangers. So here it goes. Please enjoy Chapter 4.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

_**He stood up without taking my hand. "I'm so sorry, Bella." Is all he said then he turned and ran out of the meadow, our meadow.**_

He left. He just left like he did before but this time I could fallow him, I could keep up. But should I?

He left me twice. But every time he has come back.

Should I fallow him? Or just wait for him to return?

I just stood there rooted to the stop.

What should I do? Do I fallow him? Should I fallow him?

Alice ran after him. Jasper took my hand and started to lead me toward the spot where Edward and Alice had disappeared to.

I wouldn't go with Jasper at first. All I could do was look at the spot where Edward vanished from. I just couldn't get my feet to move. Jasper pulled my hand making me take a step forward. "Jasper I can't" I said. He just looked at me, willing me to move. He grabbed my arm and frosted me to go with him.

I didn't resist him I couldn't. I wanted to see Edward. I needed to see Edward.

And there he was.

He was on his knees staring at the ground with his hands in his hair as he was cursing the ground.

I couldn't look at him knowing that he wouldn't look at me. I didn't listen to what he was saying. I couldn't hear his velvet voice and know I couldn't have him. I closed my eyes I wanted to run but couldn't because Jasper wouldn't let go of my arm. So I just stood there trying not to listen to him. But no one was saying anything at all. We just stood there (or in Edwards case kneeled there). All I could hear was the sound of our breathing. I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't look at him and know I couldn't have him.

We stood there for 15 minutes 2 second and 28 milliseconds.

I finally opened my eyes. I saw Edward staring at me. His eyes were a deep black and the circles under his eyes were unnaturally dark (even for a vampire).

He was more beautiful then I remembered. My angle. I wanted to touch his face; I wanted to kiss his lips. I took a step forward, without even thinking about it. Jasper let go of my arm as I took my step.

Edwards's eyes got bigger as I moved toward him.

"Bella, I love you." was all he said.

As the words came out of his mouth I knew they weren't true. He has said those words to me hundreds of thousands of times, but he still left and he would leave again. He has no reason not to.

I took a step backwards when I realized this.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed then turned around and started to run. Before I could take one step Jasper had my arm again.

"No Jasper let her go" Edward said.

Let me go. LET ME GO? He couldn't say that if he really truly loved me. He wouldn't have been able to let me go.

I was trying to convince myself not to stay. So I left.

I ran as fast as I could home.

Home to my sons. Home to my family. Home to the people who won't leave me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok that's chapter 4. So what do you think? Press the button and tell me. I want to know.**

**What do you think will happen next? And what do you think Edward will do now? Tell me. Just press the pretty green button and tell me.**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	5. Poor Bella

**Disclaimer-**If I owned Edward, I would own Twilight, but since I don't I dont own the plot that this story is based off of. I don't own any of it (I know it is so sad but true).

**N/A- I'd love you if you left a comment, good and bad. Please R&R!! I am on my knees begging. Constructive criticism is wanted and needed. So I am pretty sure you want to read more since in this chapter you finally get to hear form Edward again. **

**Oh and I did change something I know in the first 4 chapters I kept saying that Edward and Bella had been apart for 15 years but as I continued to write the story I decided that he has been gone for longer. Almost 17 years to be in fact. I know its stupid for me to change something like this all of a sudden but it works better for the story in the long run. **

**Ohh and if you go back to read the first 4 chapters i did change them aleady. I just wanted to tell you so i dont confuse you and i wanted you to know just in case i forgot to change one so i dont look like a total butthead.**

**So here it goes. Please enjoy Chapter 5 of Destiny.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Edwards Point of View**_

_**Earlier That Same Day**_

Love is a strange emotion. I have spent my entire existence trying to figure it out, trying to understand love but I haven't. I love my mom and dad (my biological parents). I love Carlisle, and Esme, I love Alice, Jasper, and Emmet, hell I even love Rose.

But Bella. GOD when it comes to Bella. The love I feel for her is such a strong, overpowering, unimaginable, indescribable emotion. I LOVE BELLA SWAN!!!

That's why I did it. After all this time that's why I came back. That is why I am here. It has taken me 15 years to convince myself that it was the right thing to do; well to tell you the truth I was I was trying to convince myself not to come. But I couldn't, I have to see her. I don't even have talk to her; I don't think I can handle talking to her or even looking into her deep brown eyes and having her look into my unnatural black eyes. But I finally stop trying to convince myself not to come and gave in. It's been 15 years can you blame me I want to see her I need to see her.

O ran to Forks Washington. I haven't been here in 17 years. To be exact I haven't been here since my wedding day which was 17 years form today. I know today is the 17th anniversary of the day I took Bella's virginity and ripped her beautiful beating heart out of her chest and throw it on the floor. And the day that I did the same thing to myself but instead of ripping my beating heart of my chest, I had ripped out my cold dead unmoving heart.

I don't know where she is living now, or even if she is living in Forks. Knowing my Bella. NO EDWARD SHE IS NOT YOUR BELLA, YOU LEFT HER SHE IS NOT YOURS. Knowing BELLA she probably moved back to a warm place where it doesn't rain. Probably some place like Phoenix or Florida.

As I said I didn't know where to look for her. But I had to start somewhere. So I started at her dad's house. I know she won't be there but maybe I could fallow her sent to her house, or maybe I could get her address out of her father's head. Or maybe I could get luck she will be there.

I have to prepare myself. It has been 17 years. Maybe she got a job, maybe she went to college and met someone, got married and had kids with that special someone (that someone who wasn't me, because I can't give her that, I can't give her children, vampire says it all in one word). Maybe she had a job had a life.

These thoughts disturbed me. But I don't know why. It has been 17 years; she will be 35 years old. She had to have moved on. I don't expect her to stay single for 17 years, humans have short lives she couldn't have spent all this time alone.

She had to have gone to college, gotten a job, and had a husband and children. Just like I told her to. But even though I told her this, somehow I just wanted her to be the 18 year old human girl I fell in love with. I didn't want her to have changed to have grown up. I want her to be mine again.

Charlie's house hadn't changed much in 17 years. Except it smelled exactly like vampire. Three vampires to be exact. Alice and Jasper most definitely were easy to identify but the other was harder. I have never smelled that vampire in my entire existence. They must have added an addition to the Cullen Coven since my last visit. This vampire smelled absolutely wonderful, the fragrance of this undead being was giving off was indescribable.

I wonder why Alice and Jasper would bring a other vampire to Charlie's house. A vampire I didn't know. A vampire Bella didn't know. But how do I know she doesn't know this creature. She has moved on. It's been 17 years Edward. Her life may have changed.

Charlie was inside and as far as I could tell he was getting ready to go to work. He was grapping his keys off of the kitchen table when the phone rang.

"Hello Swan place" Charlie said into the phone.

"Dad, it's just me." Bella? WOW her voice has changed. Her voice was so graceful, high pitched and beautiful. Not that it wasn't beautiful before. Everything about Bella was beautiful. Everything about Bella was graceful and beautiful 17 years ago.

"Yeah Bells what is up?" Charlie said.

"Oh, your grandson wants you to come over before he goes to school. Remember he has that project for his class today and he needs that box from you." She said.

Charlie's grandson. Did I hear her correctly? Charlie had a grandson.

SHIT!

That means Bella had a kid. And knowing Bella she wouldn't have had children without getting married. And she wouldn't have gotten married unless she was in love. Which meant that she had fallen in love, gotten married and had children.

I didn't want that to have happened.

Why does this bother me so much? I wanted her to move on. I wanted her to have a life. I wanted her to forget about me. But I never thought she would. And now she has.

Maybe coming to visit her was a bad idea. Maybe I should forget about it and leave. Maybe I should go back to Italy and back to my place along the Valtori.

"Dad". God her voice was so sexy. NO GET YOUR MING OUT OF THE GUTTER EDWARD. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER.

"Yeah Bells I can give the boys a ride to school, if you want."

The boys. She had more than one child. More then one boy. She had two boys. Two kids with some mystery man.

I can't wait until I get my hands around this mystery mans neck. I couldn't wait until I saw the lights vanish out of his eyes. Her husband's eyes.

"No that's ok, Chris just got his license and he can't wait to use it, so ill have him give his brother a ride to school.

One of her kids can drive himself to school. What the hell did that mean? If he can drive himself to school he had to be a least 16. But how?

"Well since you will be spending the weekend with Alice" Charlie was saying.

Alice, of course she has some place in Bella's new life. I don't like this whatsoever. Then Charlie continued, "what will the boys be doing this weekend."

"Oh dad they will be at their fathers house just like they are every weekend." She said in a kind of irritated voice.

Their dad's house? Why does this soon to be dead mystery man have his own house. Unless they were devoiced?

"Oh yeah I forgot Jacob."

JAKOB! What did that stupid WEREWOLF have to do with MY BELLA!

Wait he is her ex-husband. She married a werewolf and had to kids with him.

Charlie continued, "What about Chris?"

"Well dad, what about Chris?"

"Well do you think he would be more comfortable at my house since Jake isn't his dad, plus with Jakes new wife and kid do you really think her will be comfortable at his house."

Um….WHAT? Jacob isn't her kid's dad. But that means she was with another man after me. Right after me. She had to have if this kid just turned 16 add 9 months she had to have been with another man from anywhere to the day after I left her to 3 months after that night. I never thought she would move on so quickly.

It had been 17 years and I still haven't moved on. Every time I opened my eyes I saw her face smiling at me. She would be so ashamed of all the things I have done in the last 17 years. Everything I had done in the last 17 years. I was ashamed of all the things I had done. But I don't know if I could go back to the Valtori. But can I face seeing Bella or even heating about her and her life and how she had moved on so quickly.

"Dad you know what he just walked onto the kitchen for breakfast"

Then I heard Bella talking to someone I assumed was her son, Chris. "Hey babe, do you feel comfortable staying at your dads house this weekend with your brother. Staying in your own room, in your own bed. Or do you what to stay at your grandfather's house. With only the old man as your company who any enjoys watching ball games and fishing. Staying in my old room?" she asked.

"Um……..Mom? Are you high?" the kid asked trying to subside a chuckle.

Ok I like this kid. I don't think that I can hold this kid being Bella's child against him. But he was quite funny. This kid was defiantly was my cup of tea. I could just imagine Bella rolling her eyes at that.

"No Christopher I am totally serious, your grandfather wants to know if you would feel more comfortable staying at Jakes house because he is not your biological father and with his new wife and child that you may not feel uneasy and like you don't fit in."

WOW. That's all I have to say.

"Mom, Leah doesn't bother me. I like her. She is fun to pick on." Her son said.

"Christopher Edward you should not be picking on your step-mother." Bella said in a harsh tone.

I was kind of taken aback. Christopher Edward her son was named after me. Why would she do that.

"Ok, ok I get it. I won't have a house guest this week end. Fine I understand. Well I better leave. I'll be at the reservation in ten minutes." Charlie said.

"K bye dad thanks." Bella said.

Then he hung up.

Wow I learned a lot for that conversation.

So form what I have over heard I can conclude that Bella shacked up with a man and got pregnant not even 3 months after our honeymoon night. Then she married Jacob and had another son. Then Bella and Jacob got divorced (thank the lord, who doesn't exists, for that). Jacob was remarried to another werewolf (don't ask me how that happened because to the best of my knowledge werewolves can't have children thanks to the whole stuck in time thing so don't ask me how the whole pregnancy thing happed). And Bella was going out of town with Alice this weekend and her children were staying with Jacob (their father).

What do I think of that?

I told Bella to get married and she did. But I didn't mean 'Bella go ahead and marry a werewolf'. I don't like it. I don't like that at all. But she didn't just marry a werewolf she married Jacob. He was one of the worst creatures of the face of the planet.

And he left her.

Poor Bella. Poor poor Bella.

Both of the men she loves. Both of the creatures she has married had left her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so that was chapter 5. So what do you think? Did you like it? did you hate it? Press the pretty green button and tell me all about it. I want to know. Tell me all about it.**

**Ok so I know that I sewed up with the whole year thing. But when I started writing I didn't think I would change anything. But you will find out why in the next chapter. And I will apologize then too.**

**But still I love to hear everything you think.**

**As always love your friend,**

**Alice- is-my-sister**


	6. Indescribable Fragrance

**Disclaimer- **If I was Stephenie Meyer I would own Edward Cullen. That would be like the coolest thing ever. But I am not Stephenie so I don't Edward. I know so sad made me cry too.

**N/A- I'd love you if you left a comment, the good, the bad and the ugly. I am on my knees begging. So please! Please!! PLEASE!!! Constructive criticism is always wanted and needed. So I am pretty sure you want to read more since last chapter you got to hear form Edward and this chapter is a continuation of that.**

**In this chapter I tell you why I changed the years from 15 to 17 because of Bella's son Chris's age……whoops I didn't mean to tell you that well now you know. Sorry**

**So here it goes. Please enjoy Chapter 6 of Destiny. Please R&R!!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Edwards Point of View**_

"_**Well I better leave. I'll be at the reservation in ten minutes." Charlie said.**_

I fallowed Charlie to what I assumed was Bella's house.

It was a cottage like home with two cars parked in the drive way. Bella's old beat up can barely be called red 1964 ford pickup truck and a very nice, new, sleek, vey expensive SUV with dark tinted windows. It looks like Bella took my advice and traded up for a newer, better, faster car.

Charlie pulled up next to the curb and got out of the car.

I was running in the trees behind his car.

The house he parked outside of was just outside the reservation. Which I was glad for because I wasn't going to break the treading laws today.

Charlie got out of his car as the front door of the house opened. A teenage boy walked out. This kid had to be at least 15 years old if not older. He had deep green eyes, goldish brown curly hair, extremely pale white skin, and he even tripped over his feet as he went to talk to his grandfather. This kid looks so much like Bella but nothing like Jacob though. And why should he form what I understand he isn't Jacob's son. But if he isn't Jacob's son then whose son is he?

If I didn't know any better I would say he was mine. But vampires can't have children. Believe me if they could Rose would have found a way how. But I just can't get over the fact of how he look just like my mother, his deep green eyes were the exact shade hers had been, the same shade mine used to be. He had the same color hair I had, the same color hair my dad had had. He had my grandmother's nose and my grandfather's jaw. His skin was only one shade darker than mine.

For some insane reason I am trying to see things that weren't there. There was no way on earth this child was mine. There was no way that this kid could be mine. I was trying to convince myself to talk to Bella and I was using this child, her child as an excuse.

But I could hear his heart beat. Although his heart beat was so fast it sounded like a hummingbirds. I could hear it. And as this kid 'Chris' tripped over his feet his face turned a deep crimson. And the sun was shinning and he looks just like every other human he didn't look like a diamond, like would have if I stepped out into the sun.

"Hey gramps" he said to Charlie. So this was indeed Bella's son. He looked like he was at least 15 or 16. So this had to be Chris. This has to be Bella's son Christopher Edward.

"Hey Chris so how is it being 16 and legal to drive." Charlie said to Chris.

Chris replied as he turned around and started leading Charlie into his house "I wouldn't know I just got my license yesterday and I have been dying to use it, but mom won't let me, so I will tell you tonight when you come back here for dinner."

So this was Chris. It hadn't hit me that he could be that old. But there he was and I saw it. GOD he was 16 years old. He would have to have been conceived not long after I left Bella. She must have gotten really busy after I left her. I wonder who this kid's father is.

"Oh, hey are you staying after school for football, do you need me to pick your brother up." Charlie said.

"Yeah I do have football" Chris responded, then he continued "Mom isn't feeling too well it has something to do with the sun" Bella wasn't feeling good. I wanted to go and give her a hug, to hold her in my arms and confront her to let her know that she was going to be ok. It took all the strength I had to stay in the tree I was hiding in. But then the kid continued "you know mom never feels good when the sun is out I think it has something to do with her cancer you know. But I don't think you need to pick Ben up from school cause I think that Uncle Seth will do it."

WHAT? What did this child mean? Cancer. Bella has Cancer?

"Oh god, I hope your mother is ok" Charlie said with deep concern in her voice.

_Ohh if you only knew old man, this family is way pasted ok. We live in a crazy world you don't know anything about. A world with vampires and werewolves and who knows else what. And he thinks the most of his worries is his daughter having cancer, hahaha yeah right. Didn't you just hear a dam think that I just said, I said that your daughter was going to have my 16 year old werewolf uncle pick up my 12 year old werewolf brother from school. _Chris.

Ok so it is quite obvious that this kid knows about werewolves and vampires. Which doesn't surprise me much with his nonbiological-father being a werewolf and Alice and Jasper visiting a lot. And I could tell that Alice and Jasper had visited a lot. Them and the mysterious other vampire, the vampire that smelled absolutely wonderful, the fragrance of the undead women that I had smelled at Charlie's house.

As the kid was thinking this I heard another 'voice' from inside the house. This 'voice' was also male but I could tell this voice was much younger then Chris. This 'voice' must have belonged to Bella's other son. Bella's son with Jacob.

_Umm mom's cooking gets better and better by the day. I wish she could eat it and understand how good it is. She just thinks that we are making fun of her because she can't eat it without having to choke it back up later._ This was defiantly the 'voice' of a child. _I wonder if mom will let me go out with the pack tonight. I know she thinks that I am too young to be handing out with the packs but I mean if she won't let, me go I can always ask dad because he is an Alfa it's not like he will say no to hi owns child. Plus running with the pack is so much fun. Although I hate having to listen to dads thoughts about Mom and Leah. I mean gross. It's bad enough when he gave the "Man talk" when I imprinted on Megan last month but I so don't like listening to all that lovey-dovey crap…._ This must be the other kid Ben.

I stopped listening to that child's thoughts right there. WHAT? Did he just say that he was a werewolf and that what Chris meant too when he was thinking did he mean to say that his brother was a werewolf? If that was true then he was exactly like his father. A stupid werewolf. I bet Bella loved that her son was a werewolf. With her love of mythical creatures she was probably one of the happiest people on the planet.

With that thought Chris and Charlie were already inside the house.

"Hey gramps mom made breakfast if you some" Chris said to his grandfather.

"Hey dad," Bella said as her father. She was standing in her kitchen; over the stove cooking what I could assume was breakfast.

She was standing with her back toward Charlie so I didn't get to see Bella's face through Charlie's mind. But I did get to see her long brown hair caressing the her back, her hair had grown since the last time I had seen her, instead of her hair being in the small of her back it was almost touching her butt. Her perfect butt. Oh how much I want to touch that butt. NO! DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF HER LIKE THAT EDWARD! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER LIKE THAT YOU LEFT HER AND SHE MOVED ON.

_She doesn't look too good. You know what Chris was right. Maybe it has today with what today is. If Edward had stuck around today would have been their 17 anniversary. Maybe she hasn't realized what today is. Of course she has. She took it so hard after that son-of-a-bitch left her on their honeymoon. Then she came back here and had to try to move on with her life. But she couldn't. I mean how could she? When she comes back and gives birth to his child and has to raise him all by herself. I am so glad Chris is not like his father. Chris is so much like his mother. But he does take after his father. GOD I HATE EDWARDCULLEN. But Jake, now Jacob was a nice boy. Well at least he was until he broke Bella's heart after she got diagnosed with cancer when he married that evil Leah chick. _Charlie.

Now that is the second time someone had mentioned cancer. Poor Bella. She needs a hug. I want to rap my arms around her and pull her into my strong body and protect her from everything that has happened to her in the last 17 years, but there is no way that she would allowed me to do that. If she ever saw my face again she would probably have her werewolf son try to kill me.

I stopped listening to his thoughts when he got to that point. For some reason Charlie seemed to think that Chris was mine. Although I would also like to think that Chris was mine so I would have an excuse to talk to Bella. But I couldn't because there was no way that this child Christopher Edward could be mine because I couldn't be this kids father. Vampires can't have kids.

At that point Bella turned around to face her father and I froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even blink.

Though I was seeing her through Charlie's thoughts, this was the first moment I had seen her in 17 years. If I hadn't left today would have been our 16 wedding anniversary. And she looked better than she did when she was 18. But she definitely didn't look like a 35 year old mother or two. She kind of looked like a vampire. She didn't look 18 but she didn't look 35 either. She was older then I remember but younger than I expected. Her eyes were a deep brown but not the brown I remembered, her eyes looked like a muddy brown (it looked like the color Emmet's eyes were just after he was changed and Rose put blue contacts over his eyes as not to draw wondering eyes). Her face was older, but still beautiful as ever. If I could have I would have been drooling.

Until I took a deep breath, and her house smelled like three vampire and almost two dozen werewolves. That one vampire I just couldn't put my finger on it but it was a smell that was familiar but I couldn't place it. I know I have never smelled that creature before in my entire existence but I had smelled something very similar to that creature. But I don't know where I have smelled this beast. But her fragrance was so seductive and indescribable.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK so there is Chapter 6 so what did you think. As I have said before just press the butten and tell me what you think. I would as like suggestions about what I should do next because I kind of have a few ideas but nothing that quite sticks so tell me what you want to see.**

**Ok and as I said in the last chapter I am sorry that I changed the years that Edward was gone but as you see I really wanted Chris to be able to drive. **

**LOVE,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	7. Cancer

**Disclaimer- **Why can't own Edward and Twilight? All I own are the books and it's so sad that I don't even really own the books. Stephenie Meyer does. I know it made me cry too.

**N/A- I'd love you if you left a comment, the good, the bad and the ugly. I am begging. So please! Please!! PLEASE!!! Constructive criticism is always wanted, needed and enjoyed.**

**OK so I had an idea and I found some time and I might be able to post the next chapter tomorrow (or not so don't hold me to that).**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

_**Edwards Point of View**_

"How are you Bells" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Fine dad" she answered sounding annoyed.

_Maybe I shouldn't bring up Edward. Ok talk to her about something other than that back-stabbing son-of-a-bitch_. Charlie

Ok it seems like Charlie is holding a little grudge about what I did to his daughter. Now, I can't blame him but still it has been seventeen years maybe he should relax a little.

"So Bells, I was talking to Dr. Huck yesterday and he said that you haven't been in for you check up yet. Why is that?" _She better answer me, if she tries to avoid this question, like she does all the other ones when we talk about her health, I don't know what I will do._ Charlie.

From what I heard from the Cullens this Dr. Huck guy is the one that took Carlisle's job when they moved. And he was a cancer specialist. Did Bella really have cancer?

_Woo gramps chill out dude she can't talk to you about that unless you want to know about the __world with vampires and werewolves. I think Ben and I should get out of here before mom yells at gramps to get the hell out of our life._ Chris

_Mom don't say a word. Please don't. Grandpa you should shut up before mom loses it and you end up not having a head. Don't say a word grandpa!_ The kid I assume is Ben thought.

It is obvious that these kids know something about Bella that Charlie doesn't know. Something that has to do with her cancer? But what could these kids know that Bella didn't want her father or the doctor to know. What was Bella doing drugs that she wasn't supposed to be doing? That would explain her eyes.

"Mom we better get to school. Thanks for breakfast," Chris said as he took up his and his brothers breakfast plates and placing them in the dishwasher then giving his mom, my Bella, a kiss on the cheek, then he turned to Charlie and said, "Thanks for bringing the box for my class I'll give it back to you when you come back for dinner we better go now, Ben come on" then he walked form the kitchen with his brother and out the front door.

"Dude what do you think mom will do? Cause I think she should just tell Grandpa the truth" Ben said to his brother.

"Chris I know you still think the truth fixes everything but dude open your eyes there is a lot more to life then the truth. What will happen if mom does tell Gramps the truth he will just run away screaming calling us all freaks." Chris practically yelled at his brother.

"Well she doesn't have to tell him the whole truth, I mean lying isn't so bad. I lie all the time and get away with it." Ben said proudly to his brother.

"Dude you know she can still hear us right?" Chris said kind of upset now.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Sorry mom, I was kidding." Ben said ashamed as he turned over his shoulder back toward the house.

How could Bella have heard her children having a conversation when she was in the kitchen and they are outside the house.

Back inside the house Bella and Charlie were continuing to have their heated dissection.

"Dad I'm fine, I do not need another doctor telling me I have cancer they don't have a cure for. I don't need another person telling me I have a limited amount of time to live, I just want to go on with my life and have death take me when it dose and I don't want to have doctors hanging over me with needles until the very end."

???WHAT???

"But Bella when I talked to Dr. Huck he told me that about this new drug that will put the cancer into remission. I know in the last month you have gotten better, because of some drug that Dr. Cullen tried on you but Dr. Huck doesn't believe that it has gotten rid of all of the cancer. You look a million times better and you are even getting out of bed and you don't need Seth over here to babysit you but come on Bella you don't want to die at age 35. Why don't you allow a cancer specialist take a look at your blood test to see if there is something that Dr. Cullen may have overlooked?"

"You know what dad I will have Carlisle take another look at me this weekend when I go visit Alice. Ok?" She seemed to be very upset.

"No Bella, it is not ok." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself then he said "I don't trust Dr. Cullen especially after what that boy of theirs did to you." Charlie said he was very upset. Then he continued "I'll see you at dinner, have a nice day"

She mumbled something so low I barley heard it, so there was no way Charlie heard it as he retreated back to his car. But I heard her day something along the lines of, "Great now I'm lying to my father too."

What does that mean? Dose she still have cancer? Or did Carlisle fine a way to cure it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so that is chapter 7. Ok I know that it's short and There's a lot of info but that the story really doesn't go anywhere. It will just give it time I need you to understand a few thing before anything really big happens.**

**As always R&R**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	8. He is coming

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of it. Yeah Edward I don't own him, Bella she is not mine either, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Esme, Carlisle yeah so not mine, Ohh and the werewolves Sam, Embery, Jacob, Paul, and Quil, yeah not mine. The only two charters I own are the sons and they are kind of based off of Sephenie's books so technically I don't own anything. Nada. Nothing. Nope.

**N/A- I'd love you if you left a comment, the good, the bad and the ugly. Constructive criticism is always wanted, needed and enjoyed. I am begging. So please! Please!! PLEASE!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

_**Edwards Point of View**_

_**She mumbled something so low I barley heard it, so there was no way Charlie heard it as he retreated back to his car. I heard her day something along the lines of, "Great now I'm lying to my father too."**_

Charlie turned back daughter. Then took a deep breath and said "I know you trust Dr. Cullen but I think you should have your doctor take a look at you before you go on with any more treatment."

I could see Bella through Charlie's thoughts. Bella looked mad and scared, the way she used to look when she was lying about something.

I want to hold her in my arms and to comfort her. To tell her everything is going to be all right. I want to feel her warm soft body against mine as she cried into my chest and told me what was on her mind. I wanted to be hers again and I wanted her to be mine.

"Bella" I cried in pain out from my tree. I know there is no way she could hear me but through Charlie's thoughts I saw Bella's head turn in the direction of the front of the house, where I was hiding in my tree. Then she seemed to regain composer as she looked her father in the eyes.

"You know what dad, I'll have Carlisle and a cancer specialist he knows take a look at me and run a few more test over the weekend and I'll have him contact Dr. Huck to inform him what is going on with my cancer, and I will have Carlisle sent Dr. Huck copies of my blood work. Ok dad? And just to inform you my cancer is in remission but I will have Carlisle reassure him that the cancer is in remission and I will live longer than the six months he gave me. Ok dad does that make you feel better?"

"Bells" her dad said in a more concerned tone "Bella I am just worried about you, you know, you are my only child. I don't want to lose you. But baby are you sure you are ok?" he said looking into her eyes. _My poor baby, my baby girl, I hope that Cullen really did find a cure for her cancer and that all of this can finally be over._

"Dad, I'm not feeling too well, I think my new prescription may be getting to me. So why don't you go to work and I'll see you here for dinner. You know we are celebrating that Chris finally got his license." Bella said as she laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket on top of herself. She looked perfectly fine. Better than perfectly fine because she moved with such grace and elegance, it would put Alice to shame. Bella had never been graceful before, maybe two kids had changed that.

"Ohh Bells, if you aren't feeling well I can call into work or show up late, so I can stay here and take care of you." he said as he stared into her eyes, which I swear were a few shades lighter than they were before when she was in the kitchen.

"Dad I can take care of myself and if I need anything I will call. You don't have to worry because Seth is suppose to stop by at noon to start helping me prepare dinner. Ok, so I will be fine." She said trying to reassure her father.

"Fine Bells." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door. _Dam she must be freezing her forehead must be fifty degrees or colder. _

What? Why would Bella's temperature be so cold?

MY BELLA IS DIEING AND MY FATHER DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME. I HOPE THAT HE HAS FOUND A CURE FOR THAT DAM CANCER OR HE WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY IF MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE DIES. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCEY TO PICK UP THE PHONE AND SAY 'EDWARD, THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS ON HER DEATH BED.' I MEAN COME ON! GOD I AM SO MAD NO ONE TOLD ME. I MEAN WHAT ABOUT ALICE SHE COULD HAVE JUST HOPPED ON A PLANE TO ITALY AND TOLD ME IN PERSON. Just because I left Bella doesn't mean I don't love her. I really truly do love her.

Charlie walked out of Bella's house and to his car. At that point I wanted to go talk to Bella. But should I? What would she do to me? And what if she isn't felling well like she told Charlie, would she just ask me to leave? Or would she tell me that it has been too long and she has moved on with her life and she doesn't love me anymore?

As I was debating this I heard the floor boards in the house squeak, which was weird because I hadn't heard Bella move from the couch. I hadn't heard her feet on the flood as she took her steps towards the kitchen. I can't even hear her heart beat. Bella?

As I started to move from my tree to see what was going on, I heard her take a deep breath and dial tone then she hit seven buttons on what I presume was a phone.

…_ring...ring…ring…ring…_

"_Hello? Bella darling what's going on?" _Esme said franticly into the phone.

"Esme, Esme everything is fine. I didn't do anything. But I do need to talk to Carlisle. Is he home?" Bella said sweetly, trying to calm Esme.

Bella's sweet graceful voice was the like music to my ears. I wanted to look my angle in the eyes and tell how much I love her and what a mistake I made leaving her all those years ago.

I LOVE BELLA!!!

"Bella what happened? Please tell me you didn't hurt anyone? Bella, the way to get rid of a human body…" he said calmly into the phone before Bella cut him off.

"Carlisle, Carlisle I didn't kill anyone." Bella almost yelled into the phone.

Didn't kill anyone? Get rid of a human body? WHAT? Why would Bella kill someone? Unless she was a vampire. NO! She cant be a vampire. I left her so this would not happen.

NO! NO!! NO!!!

I must be taking things out of context. Maybe Carlisle didn't mean that she had killed someone literally but figuratively.

She is not a vampire, she can't be. I couldn't change her. I took all the venom out. So I didn't change her. She can't be a vampire. She has two children, vampires can't have kids. So problem solved she is not a vampire.

Unless……NO!! NO!! NO!! No one changed her after she had kids but then……………?

I love her and I want to be with her. I want to and have always wanted to spend the rest of my forever with her.

But I didn't want to be the one to take her soul away from her. I didn't want to be the one who stole her future from her. But she has all the things I could never give her. She has children. She got remaired (to a werewolf but still she got remarried), she had children (with an unidentified male and a no good werewolf but still), and she moved on with her life. But if she was a vampire, well, I still want to spend the rest of my forever with her. The question is does she want to spend the rest of her 'life' with me. I need to talk to her.

"Carlisle, the reason I called is because of Charlie. He is starting to suspect something and he keeps trying to push me to go see more doctors and to get second opinions and he wants me to go see the new cancer specialist that moved to town, Dr. Huck. And he isn't buying the story I told him about the cancer being in remission and I just don't know what to do."

"Bella, Ohh Bella, everything will be fine I will forage some medical documents you can show to Charlie and Dr. Huck. Ok Bella, no one will find out the truth we've been doing this a long time and no one has found out about us, well except for you but you are the only exception. Now if you want I can have a little chat with Dr. Huck and tell him that you are in perfect health. I will also inform him that you are my patient and that you are no longer his responsibility. Ok Bella, see no one will find out the truth." Carlisle said in a reassuring tone.

"Carlisle let me talk to her" I could hear Alice saying in the background.

"Bella your sister wants to talk to you" Carlisle said.

"Bella, he's coming"

Ohh crap. Good old Alice knows that I am here. Why didn't I think of her before? Maybe I should just run for it and she will never know that I was here.

"What?" Bella said very franticly into the phone.

"I don't know that details. I don't know if he even knows the details, but he will visit in the next few days. Jasper and I were planning on coming on Saturday for our trip but if you want we can be there in less than an hour. I really don't think he will make an appearance before Saturday. But like I said we can come down."

There was no answer from Bella's end. Maybe she fainted.

"Bella" Alice shouted into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you Alice. I guess I will just go one will my life a usual until you two show up on Saturday then the three of us can go hunting." She said while her voice was shaking.

"Hey, girly, remember never bet against Alice. Ok? He will not show up until after Saturday. So you will be ok. You don't even have to see him. Jasper and I can take care of him for you." She said. Wow Alice has no idea how wrong she was about that. I wonder why she is lying to Bella.

"But Alice, what if I want to see Edward?" Bella said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A- I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up but there was a lot of stuff going on with school, finals, and homework. Then I broke my leg which sucks for me but is kind of cool for you because that means that all I really can do is sit and write so I will post as much as I can when I can get my hands on a computer. As usual I would love comments tell me what u love and what you hate. Tell me what you think I should do next.**

**LOVE,**

**Alice-is-my-sister!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Crimson Eyes

**Disclaimer - **I don't own any of it and this will be my last disclaimer for the duration of my story because by now we all get the point: I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it.

**N/A- This chapter is pretty much the end of chapter 2 in EPV. I hope you enjoy. I have to say I am soo sorry it took me forever to post this I have had it written for weeks but between school and finals and the holidays and not having a computer it took me forever it get it typed I am soo sorry.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

"_**But Alice, what if I want to see Edward?" Bella said.**_

She wants to see me what does that mean? What can that mean? Does she still love me? How could she still love me?

I think I should go talk to her. Yes, Edward just move off of this tree limb and go talk to her, she said she wants to see you. Ok, I took a deep breath then I jumped from my tree and on to the soft ground in one single bound. As I took my first step into the street a black truck pulled into Bella's driveway. Instantly I stepped back into the trees hoping that the werewolf inside the truck couldn't see me and wouldn't smell me.

I need to talk to Bella. But it didn't look like that was going to happen today.

_Bella must be really upset if what Alice just told me is true. If Edward is really going to come, Bella must be hysterical. I know how much she loves him…… _

She loves me?!

_But what could she be thinking what will she do if he really does show up. Will she take him back as if nothing has happened and will she bring him into the kids' lives or will she just make him leave. Maybe she will finally accept my offer instead. Yeah right I've asked her to marry me half a dozen times and ……..well it doesn't matter Seth she will never love anyone as much as Edward so I understand why she said no I mean she doesn't want what happened with Jake to ever happen again. And maybe she is right one day I will imprint and have to leave her the same way Jake did. Plus she will never love me as much as she loves Edward. Come on Seth just get the courage to get out of the car and make sure she isn't falling apart at the seams. _Seth

He asked Bells to marry him and she said no. I should rip the head off of that stupid werewolf. No relax Edward you like Seth or at least you did 17 years ago.

Why did Bella just tell Alice she wants to see me? I should go talk to Bella. But what will Seth do when I walk up the driveway. Will he jump out of the car and tear my head off. I know if I was the mad werewolf in this situation who kept getting rejected I would decapitate the vampire.

Seth stepped out of his truck and was walking up the drive way when Bella opened the door for him to come in.

"Hey, Seth what can I help you with?" she asked. As she opened the door she immediately took a step backwards so she would be out of the way of the sunlight that was now pouring into the entry hall.

"Ohh, you know Bells I got bored with the wolves for a day so I thought that I might help with dinner or whatever. Ben said you were planning a party for Chris so I figured you wouldn't mind human taste buds."

"Translation you were sick of listen to my son's thoughts and you are hungry. Yeah come in. I would love your help, as long as you don't try to burn down my house like last time." Bella said as she moved for him to come in. She was still staying out of rang for the rays of sunlight to hit her skin.

For what seemed like forever, but in actuality was three hours Bella and Seth chatted about pointless stuff while they put up 'Congratulation' decoration for Chris and cooked.

At one point in their conversation Seth finally got the courage to talk about what he came here to tell Bella.

Bella was standing in my kitchen chopping something orange. Seth was sitting on one of the chairs that was surrounding the island. He said in a very diplomatic tone "Bella, do you need anything?"

"Seth," she replied sounding very annoyed, "for the hundredth time today, I'm fine and I do not need a thing!"

"Ok well. Since you don't need my help I was wondering if we could talk about the boys. You know with you going out of town and everything this weekend…" he trailed off because there was no response from Bella.

Her eyes were glazed over like she was totally out of it.

_God I hate when she looks like that it means that she is thinking of him. Ick what does that stupid vampire have that I don't._

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Seth practically yelled at her.

Wow that boy has a lot of pent up anger towards me. And to think I used to like him.

As he was Speaking Bella seemed to snap out of it. She liked into Seth's eyes and said "Yes, I'm sorry Seth, what did you say?"

Then Seth repeated what he had just said but I didn't hear it because I was transfixed on her eyes, which were a deep crimson. God, she had to have been wearing contacts before that why her eyes were such a dirty brown.

SHE IS A VAMPIRE.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I never thought she really would be a vampire. I imagined it because it would be nice but how she will live forever and well what can I so I have to talk to her.

But she is inside with a werewolf. He would probably kill me if I went to talk to her. But I don't care.

I jumped from the tree and was across the street in a single bound.

"May I help you?" an unfamiliar male voice said. I could tell the voice had come for a werewolf.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Ok that's it. I know good right. Now you totally hate me because I left you with a cliff-hanger. I must say this writing stuff is fun. I will have the next chapter up asap. Please R&R.**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	10. Scream

**N/A- This chapter is pretty much the very end of chapter 2 and the first part of chapter 3 in Edwards Point of View. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anonymous Review Response-**

**--Mrs Cullen: **Thank you for your review and as you can see I have written more. You have no idea what your review or reviews in general mean to me so thank you. If you have any suggestion on what you want to see next please tell me and I will see if I can work it in. Thank you!!!! Love, Alice-is-my-sister

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edwards Point of View**_

"_**May I help you?" an unfamiliar male voice said. I could tell the voice has come for a werewolf.**_

I turned to see the young boy I had seen earlier today. Benjamin. What was this child going to do to me, turn into a puppy and try to what kill me. Ha ha ha. That was laughable. This dog was no bigger than my pinky toe.

"No thank you young man I was just…" I was just what? Leaving? No! On my way to beg your mother to take me back? More likely but I couldn't tell this child that.

You were just what, Edward?" this time it was not the puppy who had spoken but the Alfa dog. Jacob.

"Leaving." I said sternly as I turned around and saw I was surrounded by wolves.

" And where were you planning on heading, Edward" the child said in a tone he had meant to be menacing but came off like a child who was excited to open his Christmas presents. And why shouldn't he be, he had just been handed an vampire chew toy on a silver platter. Me.

"Jacob," I said as I took a step backwards, "this will get us nowhere, except wasting time, you know you don't want to kill me it would break Bella's heart." I said as I took another step backwards, in my attempt to push our little scene into the woods toward a meadow I knew where I would have the advantage.

As I moved back so did the werewolves behind me, while Jacob and the puppy were advancing so they could keep the same distance between us.

"Me, breaking Bella's heart?" Jacob said sounding appalled. "Woo buddy that's your department."

"Wait, dad, this is fool is that guy?" the puppy named Ben said to his father.

_This is the asshole that left mom pregnant with Chris and brokenhearted. I'll kill him._ Ben

Wow I have to hand it to Jacob he sure had raised a nice kid, NOT. It's like having a Jacob twin only with Bella's deep brown emotion filled eyes. It was killing me.

"I didn't leave Bella pregnant" I yelled at the Jacob twin.

This was not the most intelligent thing I could do, since the kid flung himself into the air and changed into a massive white wolf and grabbed my arm as soon as the words were out of my mouth. At this assault of the vampire, my I remind you the vampire is me, the rest of the wolves decided it would be fun to try and help kill me.

I started to scream, the pain was agonizing and what they were thinking was even worse.

I was squirming and thrashing and yelling but it was not doing me any good.

As soon as the first note of my scream had left my mouth I felt a warm glove like shield wrapped around my form. Not like it did much good but with the shield but with the shield came the worried thoughts of a woman that was not in the clearing. I had never heard these thoughts in my entire existence, although I had wanted to.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**N/A- See I didn't lie I told you I would have the next chapter up A.S.A.P. and I did. I am soo cool you should press the pretty green button and tell me how much you love the story.**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	11. Vocie in My Head

**N/A- This chapter is pretty much all of chapter 3 in Edwards Point of View. I hope you love it.**

**Anonymous Review Response-**

**--**** Meghan Cullen: **I really want Edward and Bella back together too, but idk if she will take him back or not because he broke her heart, twice. And I'm sure Chris will treat Edward with the respect he deserves but Ben on the other hand takes after his dad so there is no telling what he will do (I guess time will tell). Thank you sooo much for the review I will take everything into consideration. Love, Alice-is-my-sister

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edwards Point of View**_

_**As soon as the first note of my scream had left my mouth I felt a warm glove like shield wrapped around my form. Not like it did much good but with the shield came the worried thoughts of a woman that was not in the clearing. I had never heard these thoughts in my entire existence, although I had wanted to.**_

This voice was unlike any I had ever heard. It was full of concern and lover for. . . ME.

_Ohh my god Edward! Nooo. WHAT? WHY?? HOW??? EDWARD???? NO!!!!! That scream! I have only heard that scream once, when Jane attacked __HIM. Ohh my got why can't I get there faster? Where is he? God, my Edward is hurt._

My Edward? I like the sound of that.

_God I love him._

I love you, too Bella.

As I was listening to her my screams got louder as the wolves' torturing got worse but I wasn't paying any attention to the gnawing on my appendages. I was too busy listening to the most beautiful music in the world and as my angle ran toward me. The only conclusion I could come to was that she was still in love with me even after or all this time.

Then four people burst into the clearing. As soon as this happened everything stopped.

I looked up to see my love.

As soon as Bella and the three creatures that occupied her entered my meadow everything stopped. All the werewolves dropped my appendages.

_Ohh what should I do . . . should I say something . . . I love you Edward . . . He looks soooo dam good I want to..no shame on you are a mother of two and you can't have him he doesn't want you, but I want him so bad._

I want to too, Bella.

When the werewolves heard Bella enter they all stopped killing me in the center of their little circle. Sam and Jake (the Alfa males) backed away from me fallowed by the rest of the packs.

_I should say something. Should I tell him about Chris? God I want to kiss him . . . We need to talk . . . Why is he staring at me? . . . Ohh just drop your shield you idiot. _

With that last thought the warm glove of protection was gone and so were Bella's thoughts.

I looked deeply into her crimson vampire eyes. But she was not looking at me. She was looking at the 14 werewolves that fled into the woods and the two who did not. Of course the two wolves who were still in the meadow with Alice, Jasper, Seth, Bella and I were Bella's ex-husband Jacob and our 12 year old son Ben.

As she looked at her little broken family I was still looking into her crimson vampire eyes. One look into her eyes told me I would do whatever it took me to have her in my life forever.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Don't forget to review! Next post will be better, hopefully! Keep Reading & Reviewing!**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	12. Our Medow EPV

**N/A- So how is everyone liking the story? Please review! Okay this chapter will take us up to where Bella's Point of View ended then the story will continue. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edwards Point of View**_

_**As she looked at her little broken family, I was still looking into her crimson vampire eyes. One look into her eyes told me I would do whatever it took me to have her in my life forever.**_

Her eyes moved back to mine after a few seconds. I looked deeply into her eyes and make a vow to myself that I would do anything I could to make her happy. I want to see my angle smile.

Everyone in the meadow watch Bella and I as we looked deeply into one another's souls. That is when I realized if someone didn't say or do something I would stay on the ground not saying or doing anything in fear that if I did this little perfect would end. But someone had to do something so without taking my eyes off Bella I stood up in one motion.

_Is that crazy fool who knocked-up my mother trying to make his move? There is no ways in hell I am going to let that happen. You better back off you stupid vampire._ Ben

With that thought the pup gapped my leg and pulled me back to the ground. There was no way that this kid was going to let me go unharmed.

His father and uncle were trying to pull Ben off of me. But all that was going was giving the kid more leverage.

I gave my angle a begging pleading gaze trying to tell her I was sorry I was going to be killed by her son and I didn't blame her.

"STOP!" Bella yelled at her son.

Seth and Jacob continued to pull on Ben's legs trying to get him off of me but I knew no matter what they did now the child would not give up until I was dead.

"BENJMEN BILLY BLACK STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Bella screamed.

Ben dropped my leg, just like his mother had requested, but I barely noticed. I was looking at Bella and I realized this was not the Bella I had left on my wedding night, she had changed. It had been 17 years, yes, but she was not the same girl she had once been and as she said her son's name I saw that.

This women standing in front of me was not the Bella I fall in love with. This Bella was better than the girl I used to love. This Bella can understand where I was coming from when I left her, she can understand why I did it because I left her for the same reason she yelled at her son to stop killing me- to protect the one I loved.

This Bella, this women who was a mother of two boys, I love her.

She offered me her hand so she could help me up. I wanted to touch her so bad but I was afraid if I took her hand her son would not be the only one pulling me to the ground. So I just stared at her because what else could I do.

"Edward" she said. I had no idea how to reply to that. God I love her so much but what should I tell her. I still love him with all my heart and soul (although i doesn't think vampires have souls, even though she does).

I just continued to look at her hand until my dear old sweet brother, Jasper decided to take control of the situation. All the tension and stress vanished from my body and the clearing and it was replaced by the feelings of comfort, clam, and warmth. These were feeling that were so unfamiliar to me. These were feelings I hadn't felt in 17 years and they were feeling that were totally opposite the depression that I had become comfortable with and I couldn't stand the happy feeling so happy. Without taking Bella's hand I stood up and said "I'm so sorry, Bella." And I truly was, I was sorry for everything I had put her though and I was sorry that I had ever loved her, I was sorry she ever moved to Forks. Because my love for her had not only ruined my life it destroyed hers.

With that last thought I ran out of the meadow, our meadow.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok so I lied I didn't bring u all the way up to the end of chapter Four. But I will finish this little section of the story in the next chapter. Please review as always**** your review or reviews in general mean to me so thank you. If you have any suggestion on what you want to see next please tell me and I will see if I can work it in. **

**Thank you**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister **


	13. I Let Her Leave

**N/A- ok this is the last we will hear from Edward for a while, after this chapter we will shift pov's back to Bella. So this is chapter is all of chapter 5 'I Left' in Edward's pov. Enjoy!!!**

**Ps- there is some language in this chapter and im sorry if I offend anyone I just want to get the point across that Edward is really mad and confused.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edwards Point of View**_

"_**I'm so sorry, Bella." And I truly was, I was sorry for everything I had put her through, I was sorry that I had ever loved her, and I was sorry she ever moved to Forks. Because my love for her had not only ruined my life but it had destroyed hers.**_

_**With that last thought I ran out of the meadow, our meadow.**_

As I ran away from our meadow the happy feelings disappeared and the depression that had been my only companion for so long, made its reappearance where my heart should be, if I had a heart.

_Dammit Edward get your ass back here. Edward Anthony Cullen you are breaking her heart I can see it she won't recover from this._ Alice.

_You asshole why did you come back? She was finally getting over you; she was falling for me, well probably not but still. I should kill you. You come back into her life then just leave, what the hell is that about do you want her to fall to pieces._ Seth

_Mom? Is she ok? Should I do something? She looks well like shit. What the hell did that no good blood sucker do to my mommy? Uncle Jasper should really use his power and do something to improve her mood cause she looks like she statue, like she would be content if she never moved again. _Ben

I kept running I couldn't listen to them anymore. I tuned them out as I ran as fast as me feet would allow me to go.

WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHY DID I COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? I SHOULNDT HAVE COME AT ALL! No , no, no, no I know why I came here and it wasn't for me and it wasn't even for Bella. I came here for the pain. The pain I had been fighting since I wedding night. The pain that had been eating away at me for the past 17 years, the pain that had eaten my insides for the last 6,205 days, the pain that never went away. I couldn't stand the pain anymore so I did the one thing I thought might dull the pain, I came to see Bella. But seeing her didn't help the pain, seeing her made the pain worse. Seeing her reminded me why I did what I did on our wedding night, seeing her reminded me why I left. The one thing I thought of didn't dull the pain and I think I know why. The past 17 years she made a life for herself, she got married and had children, she had moved on with her life and she was happy. And then there is me. What had I done with my life for the last 17 years? I became the monster I had once feared, no I became worse than the monster I had once feared because when I was that monster in my early years I was testing the waters and trying to get away for Carlisle's perfect little world. For the last 17 years I have been working the devil himself which made me the worst monster imaginable. Killing humans was a part of my job, the first few months I wasn't bothered by killing people because I was in pain and I wasn't in control of my actions but the past few years I have just become a Aro puppet and I couldn't take it anymore. The pain in my chest got worse with every person I was forced to kill because they all reminded me of Bella and that is why I came back. The death and the pain had taken its toll on me and I thoughts and thought I needed this. It turns out coming to see Bella was about as good as the idea I had about moving to Italy, which would be none what so ever.

_Edward please stop. _The thought came from Alice who was trying to catch up with me.

I had no intention of stopping and she knew that.

_Watch out. _She screamed in her head. And with that thought I tripped over a tree root and landed on my knees.

_Edward, I'm sorry I know how you feel and I… _I cut her off mid-thought.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" I screamed at her. If I could have been I would have been crying, balling my eyes out.

_Edward that is not what I meant, I mean I know how it feels to think you have lost your true love but it worked out with Jasper and I so what says it won't work out between you and Bella?_

She was right but at the same time she was wrong. There were not two kids, werewolves, or the Valtorie that tried to keep them apart.

But she was Bella and I am Edward but does that mean we will work out.

Then Jasper came into the clearing pulling Bella alongside him.

_Come on girl, stop fidgeting we are almost there. God this girl needs to talk to her man and he needs to talk to her, this whole ordeal could be solved by one simple conversation. But knowing these two they will just walk away from the situation when it gets hard or at least Edward will. Opps dude I didn't mean for you to hear that you know u r my bro and I don't mean it. _Jasper

"God, I am such an idiot. Why the hell did I think that this would work? How could I think that she wouldn't have moved on? Why didn't I just stay in Italy and let the pain rot me from the inside out. Why the hell did I …"

_Shut up! Shut up!! Shut up!!! She can hear you, you idiot. God you really need to learn how to get a filter._ Alice

What? Had I just been saying that allowed. I'm so dumb. I pulled my hands into my hair and brought my head closer to my knees, I felt like I was going to be sick although I can't.

What had just happened today? I think I need a minute to process this whole situation.

Today I had learned a lot of things. I had found out that she has two children, their names are Christopher Edward and Benjmen Billy Black. I also learned that Bella had married the stupid dog, Jacob, and they had one child together. But Jacob had left her for Leah and they had a child together. I learned that my Bella would be spending the weekend with my brother and sister. I also have to mention the fact that I learned that Bella's eldest son is 16 years of age. For Chris to be that old Bella had to have had intercourse with some lucky man not long after I left. I wanted her to move on and I wanted it to be like I never existed but I never thought it would take her less than three months to do so.

I learned that Bella's son Ben was a big white werewolf and he wanted to kill me (but who doesn't want me dead?).

It also seems like an old friend of mine (who I no longer consider a friend) asked Bella to marry him six times. But she has turned him down all six times, thank the heavens. That has to mean something. Maybe she still loves me or maybe she just thinks of Seth as a friend.

And this is where we come to the shocking information I received today. Bella is a young vampire. She has to be a young vampire, no less than a few months old (that or she feeds on humans which is highly unlikely). And I can hear. How did that happen? I spent the entire day outside of her house and nothing, a bunch of wolves try to kill me and all of a sudden she is in my head. Don't get me wrong I loved it but I just don't understand why. Why can I hear her and why now? I couldn't hear when she was human but now that she is a vampire has that changed. But if that's it then why haven't I been hearing her all day why did I only hear her while I was in the meadow. Wait she did mention a shield. Was that her power was she a shield. That would explain why I can read her thoughts right now even though I am trying as hard as I can I'm getting nothing.

I want to hear her again. To have her voice in my head is like drowning in the thoughts of an angle. I am probing her mind to see if I can force it but nothing.

I looked up to see that it was just Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I in the little clearing. Bella's eyes where closed shut, her mouth was forced into a tight line like she was fight not to say or do something she would regret. Jasper still held her arm but it didn't look like she was going to move in the near feature then she did something I did not expect. She opened her eyes.

I got a full view of her beautiful crimson eyes. They were nothing like her deep brown emotion filled eyes had been but these new eyes suited her. And I liked them. I loved them and I love the person they belong to.

That person took a reluctant step forward. That step told me something Bella had not meant to give away. That one little reluctant step forward told me that Bella's heart wants to be with me but her head is getting in the way.

"Bella, I love you."

Wait did I just say that allowed? Woops!

Well it's the truth, but how will she react?

I didn't have to wait long for the answer to that question because as soon as I the words out of my mouth, she took a step backwards.

_NOOOOoooo. . . ._Alice screamed in her head.

As soon as she thought this she had a vision.

_Bella was sitting on a couch across form Alice. "Sweetie why did you leave the clearing this afternoon when Edward said he loved you?" Alice asked._

"_Because he was lying. As the words came out of his mouth I knew they weren't true. He has said those words to me hundreds of thousands of times, but he still left me twice and he will leave me again. He has no reason to stay. As soon as I realized this I left. I didn't want to stay and listen to more of his lies"_

_Wow that's deep._ Alice thought as the vision changed and morphed.

Her vision changed because I decided that I would be the one sitting on Bella's couch and not Alice (it's really cool when I can change the outcome of her visions while she is having them, I used to piss her off all the time because I used to try and change every vision she had while she was having it, it was fun because he hated it, which in turn made it more fun).

Alice was still having her vision although this time Bella and I were standing in her kitchen.

_We were standing in her kitchen. She was screaming while she pounded her fists into my chest "You left me! God Edward, you left me! You can't just walk back into my life 17 years after you leave and try to pick up where we left off. While you were gone playing vampire superhero in Italy I raised two kids. I have moved one with my life . . .'' _

The vision ended with her screaming and still pounding her fists into my chest.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed and I really did mean it. I was sorry for everything I had put her through and everything I was still going to put her through.

I just stared at Bella in front of me but she was trying to leave. She turned around and started to run; before she could take more than a few steps Jasper had her arm again.

"No Jasper let her go" I said. I couldn't let her go but this is what she wanted. And the only reason I could let her do what she want to was I knew I would see her in a few hours and that was all the comfort I needed.

He let go of her arm at once. She took one last wistful glance at me then she turned and ran. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her out of my sight. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore, maybe I am wasting my time, and maybe I should not go see her tonight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay!!!!! I am soooo proud of me. You should be proud too because now we know the entire story thus far in both main characters' perspective. So now I have no idea what to do. I think u should click the pretty green button and tell me what u want to happen next.**

**Thank you**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister **


	14. Later that Evening

**N/A- ****Now we know the entire story thus far in both main characters' perspective. That's why it took me so long to get this chapter up cause I had a little problem trying to come up with a plot im happy with. I hope u love it. ****There is some language in this chapter and the rest of the chapters from here on and im sorry if I offend anyone. **

**Im switching POVs I hope u don't mind because we get to hear from Bell again.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

_**Later That Same Day**_

"Mom, you really didn't have to do this. I mean I know it's a big deal for me to get my license but come on you didn't have to through a party."

"Christopher your mother can do whatever she wants and if I were you I wouldn't tell her to stop cooking." Seth said giving me a huge smile. Ick, he has been doing that ever since we saw Edward this afternoon. "I mean how often is it that a man gets a beautiful woman to cook for him without an argument unfolding first?" he has been doing that too, he keeps giving me complements and trying to hit on me. I love Seth but come on I will never love him like that.

I just looked away trying not to scream and tell them all to go to hell.

As I did that my sons took it to be his cue to mentally abuse Uncle Seth, which I have to say doesn't bother me as much as it should. "You know what Uncle Seth the only beautiful woman who cooks for you is Sally at the Apple Bee's and she only does it cause she is getting paid. And she has to spit in your food first so she can make sure she is completely satisfied." Chris said with a laugh.

"In fact Uncle Seth the only way you can get a woman to do anything for you is if you pay them. I mean isn't that how you get satisfied?" Ben said with a laugh.

I don't know where my twelve year old learned to be so crude but I didn't like it. I was just about to say something to him when Megan (his imprint who is actually older then Chris) slapped him on the arm then ruffled his hair.

I smiled at the little light hearted exchange that my boys started on my behalf, but inside I was fighting the dark hole of despair that lingered close to the surface.

I so don't want to be here. I can't stand having to plaster on a fake smile and pretend that life is good. Life sucks. My existence sucks. I just want to break down cry but that isn't going to happen so I guess I'll just have to keep this fake smile on my face until I can get them all to leave.

As of now I just wish I could live by the saying 'Life sucks and then you die.' Ha I should only be so luckily. But of course I am a vampire so life sucks and then guess what it continues to suck.

How can anyone still be alive after all this heartbreak? How can a vampire still be alive after all this heartbreak? How can I still be alive after all this heartbreak?

How can anyone live when the men they fall for leave for reasons beyond my control? Edward left me because I was human or he no longer loved me and Jacob because he imprinted on the women sitting on my couch.

Yep that is right my ex-husband's pregnant wife is sitting on my couch. Now don't get me wrong I love Leah but it still kind of pisses me off that I have to be friendly toward her for my children's sake.

I walked into the kitchen so I could grab the rest of the food and bring it to the dining room table.

I walked in with the rest of the food in my hands and sat down at the head of the table after setting it on the table. "Ok, everyone you can dig in." I said.

"It all looks mouth-watering mom. Thanks." Christopher.

"Bella, this looks so good." Someone else said. Yeah yeah I know I'm an amazing cook what else is new. Hun? Being a woman who has been left by two different men three times had kind of made me into a bitch. I think I take the saying "God hath no fury like women scorned." to a level.

Everyone started to pass the plated around the table and every place that came to me I just passed it on without even looking at what it was, leaving my plate empty.

"Bells are you not hungry?" Charlie asked.

"Hun…………Ugh…………Umm…………" I couldn't get real words to come out of my mouth. I didn't want to tell another lie to my father and every one around the table knew the truth but him, I mean everyone Ben's girl Megan even knew the hole vampire/werewolf thing while my own dad sat around the table clueless.

"She's not hungry because she eat a whole bunch of food while she was cooking, sereosly she would even let me try to help taste-test if I asked she would just scarf more down so I don't see why she would eat I bet that she will be full for a while." Thank god for Seth. I know I said him hitting on me was getting on my nerves but he was kind of useful so I think I will keep him around.

With that thought there came a knock on the door and along with it the smell of a vampire.

Everyone in the room that was a werewolf, a vampire, or a half vampire, tensed at the smell that came from the door and all of us hesitantly started to get up from our seats.

"You know what guys I'll get the door, you can stay and enjoy the wonderful dinner I made you and ill go talk to whomever maybe at the door."

I said as I started for the door but the only thing I was thinking was Please be Alice! Please Be Alice!! PLEASE BE ALICE!!!

I stood in front of the door socking in the scent of whoever was on the other side of it and I knew it wasn't Alice. Dam I really didn't want to talk to Edward.

I opened the door to see my angle staring at me with is beautiful golden eyes. I took a deep breath and opened the door further. As the his smell drifted into my house it earned several growls from the living room.

"If you boys don't learn to behave yourself in my house I will kick you out. You know better than to act like animals under my roof." I hissed under my breath only loud enough for the immortal creatures in the next room to hear me. My comment earned a chuckle from Edward. I guess I don't blame him I mean I had just gone into total mom mode but what does he expect I had raised two kids and an entire back of wolves by myself while fighting cancer so I was pretty much always in mom mode.

I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage. It was like trying to stare daggers at God, and as I continued to look at him my gaze soften. My eyes may have soften but my voice was like ice.

"May I help you?"I asked him as my voice froze over my words.

"Bella I-"

I cut him off as I step outside and pulled the door closed behind me. I knew all my little immortals could still hear every word of our conversation but at least I knew there was a door that separated them and Edward.

"Are you lost?" I asked sourly. "I can direct you to the new Cullen house if you want but I don't know why you would want to know because you haven't had a decent conversation with your family in 17 years!" I almost spit the last part talking to him was making me angry.

"Bella, to tell you the truth I am lost. But I'm not looking for the Cullen house Bella, I'm looking for myself."

I was about to say something and he stopped what he was saying. But all I could do was open and close my mouth there was no way that this was happening to me. I had imagined seeing him again after all these years but in my day dreams my two kids, my ex-husband, 16 werewolves, the werewolf's imprints and children, and my father in the living room. I had always imagined we would be alone.

"Bella I have been looking for myself for over a hundred years and the only time I had found the real me that I was comfortable with was when I was with you. And I want to feel that way again. Bella I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life the rest of forever with you. I know that this may be too much for you to take in at once but you could at least think it over." He said.

It sounded like he was trying to twist my arm and I let his velvet voice have its effects on me and I wanted to the velvet voice that belonged to my angle anything he wanted.

"Fine" I said in a voice that should that I was caving. "Come back when everyone is gone and the boys are in bed so we can talk."

He smiled like me and leaned in so he could brush his lips against my left ear. He whispered in my eat "Thank you, love. I will see you then."

Then he brushed his lips against my cold cheek and the electricity left a fire behind on my skin. Then he turned and ran into the forest where he would stay until all commotion had died down in my house.

I gave his retreating figure a slight smile. And turned to the door and the monsters that were my werewolf family that I would now have to deal with.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK I would like to thank you for all of you reviews and I want you to keep them coming. I would like to dedicate the end of this chapter to ****NessieCullen2005who inspired the end of this chapter so you should all thank her cause she is the reason you are finally are getting this chapter. I hope you love it and I will but the next one up when I have the time to type it up. **

**Please click the pretty green button and tell me what you want Edward and Bella to talk about in the next chapter and if you want her kids to catch her and Edward you tell me what you want to see and I'll try and do it will give u all a few days before I post so u all get a chance to tell me what you want.**

**As Always Love, **

**Alice-is-My-Sister**


	15. Talking it Over

**OK so this chapter has some of the things you asked for. I will tell you whose suggestions I used at the end I want to see if u can find yours first.**

**Anonymous Review Response-**

**--****Patricia ****Palencia: Im glad you enjoyed chapter 4 and I promise there will be more ****love, drama, action, and the conflict in the story believe me it will get more intense.**** Im glad you liked the first few chapters but the two men she loved left her it just makes it a little more dramatic and you get to see how much Bella has been through. It's a good thing you don't like unhappy endings because I don't either.**** It will end on a happy note but it could take a while Bella and Edward have a lot to resolve and Bella kids and the Volutoi could get in the way (I know you forgot about my little vampire friends from Italy but I didn't). LOVE Alice-is-my-sister**

**--****Secret: Umm………………ok im sorry but I really don't know what to say to that. I know you will probably not continue to read this story but I will try and defend it anyways for everyone who agrees with your comment. First of all the story is rated teen so you should be expecting some things not meant for the eyes of children second this is not a M fanfic so it won't get into detail and third I have a feeling you are mad for the way I portrayed Bella's kids and the fact that she had cancer. First of all the cancer is the reason she is a vampire (you will learn more later) and if you do read more everything will be explained and if it's not you can always ask (and that is meant for everyone if you need to know something just ask). As always Alice-is-my-sister**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

"_**Come back when everyone is gone and the boys are in bed so we can talk."**_

One by one people started leaving, I heaved a sigh of relief when I realized that there were only five people including myself left in my house. Myself and my boys, Chris and Ben, Ben's girlfriend Megan, and of course another werewolf, I'll give you three guesses of who it is……yep you were right it was Seth. Of course it is Seth that boy never leaves my house or my side for a matter of fact.

I have really had enough of Seth and he was starting to get under my skin and I just wanted to go all vampire on his ass and kick him the hell out of my life. But he has been there for me and my boys though sickness and in health (unlike the men I married said they would) but he was my friend and the boy's uncle so I am not allowed to kick him out of my house or, no matter how much I want to, I couldn't kick him out of my life.

"Guys its almost eleven and you three have school in the morning," I said pointing at the kids, then I turned to Seth " and you young man have a to work so I calling it a night and kicking you all out of my living room. So out." I said while I stood up and they fallowed me.

"Bells I don't need to be a work until noon so I can stay here with you while the boy's catch some Zs so you have someone to talk to." Seth said as he went to stand in front of me and take my hand.

I was disgusted and pulled my hand from his and nearly shouted at him. "I don't need company I have things to do and don't you dare offer to help Seth." I took a deep breath calming myself. Then I looked into his eyes and said calmly, "Why don't you go home and get some sleep, ok. I have some work to do and some things to think about. So you can go home and you," I said turning my head to look at Chris, "Will you drive Megan home."

"Yeah we will be back in ten and I'll help you clean the kitchen." Chris said as he grabbed his key and wallet off the table and headed for the door with Ben and Megan in toe.

As soon we heard Chris started the engine of my old 56 Ford Pick-up and pulled out of the driveway Seth turned to look at me and he took my hand again. "Bells are you sure you are ok?" he said bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

I pulled my hand out of the reach of his reach then I pulled it back and smacked him across the face. Ok so that was a little uncalled for but he has gotten my nerves and the boy should be happy that he isn't dead.

"Bells I love you please don't..." he said in a voice he had meant to be soothing but it had the opposite effect on me.

I bent down in a hunting crouch and screamed at him "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE OF I WILL MAKE YOU, YOU SON OF A..." he cut me off.

"Ok I'm leaving I'll give you time to cool off and I'll see you when you calm down in a few days." He said as he back out of my house.

I heard his car pull out of the driveway and as soon as i heard him blow through the stop sign at the end of the street. Well that didn't go well at all. I have a feeling he won't be stopping by for a few days, not that that's not what i wanted but still i think i really hurt his feelings and I don't like to make people mad.

I went to the kitchen to start cleaning up waiting for the kids go come back and fall asleep then Edward.

He is the only think i have been able to think about since we talked earlier today. There is so much we need to talk about but the only thing that kept running through my mind was how his velvet voice still has so much effect on me after all this time and how the electric fire felt against my skin as he brushed his cool lips against my cheek. You have no idea how much I want to feel his lips against mine………………

_...knock...knock...knock..._

Take a deep breath Bella it can't be Edward you told him not to come until the boys were in bed they aren't even back home from dropping Megan off so it can't be Edward. Edward would not come in here because he should know that they could come back at any minute.

Ohh for god's sake just open the door.

I walked over to my front door and pulled on the handle, the opened swiftly under my firm grasp. I took a deep breath and let his incredible fragrance overtake me. I looked into his deep gold eyes and gasped. The love and passion I saw in his eyes hadn't changed in almost two decades. And I loved the way he looked at me.

"Are you going to let me in or just make me stand on the porch while you gawk at me?" The angle in front of me said with a chuckle.

I stepped to the side allowing him room to enter but I never took my eyes off of his gold remarkable ones. He walked through the door and turned his back on me as he walked into the kitchen.

Ok so now what? I knew i want going to be the first one to say anything. I didn't want to say something that might make him mad. I knew i still have a ton of pent up anger toward Edward and I didn't want him to know that just yet so I took a deep breath and went back to what I was doing before he came, cleaning the kitchen.

As soon as I finished putting the food away i went turned to see him leaning against the counter.

It looked like I was going to have to the one who got stuff started. I took a deep breath and started to prepare myself for the fight I knew would soon fallow.

"Edward what are you doing here? Why did you come back? And don't give me that crap that you love and you don't know who you are without me because that is me not you so I want the truth." I said in a clam voice although the feeling of hate that I had when I found out he left me was burning in my chest.

"Bella that isn't crap it's the truth. I do love you and I have been lost without you." He said as he took a step forward. He kept moving until we were standing face to face.

I put my hands on his chest. All i wanted to do was kiss the man standing in front of me but can't see it working out between us and even through i want him now i know he'll leave me again just like he has done before. So i told him exactly what was on my mind.

I started pounding my fist into his chest and screaming, "You left me! God Edward, you left me! You can't just walk back into my life seventeen years after you leave and try to pick up where we left off. While you were gone playing vampire superhero in Italy I raised two kids. I have moved one with my life . . .''

He cut me off when he took another step forward as he placed his finger under my chin; he pressed his lips to mine. His lips overtook mine, parting mine with his, inhaling the same air as I was. It was as if this one, final piece of air was passing between us, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I pressed myself all the way up against him, wanting more of him. I let the feeling overtake me and I couldn't stop. I pushed with force against his mouth now, opening our lips up more, wanting his tongue against mine. Once they touched, I started feeling sensations flowing through my body. It was electricity. No the electricity was more like fire. The more his tongue brushed against mine, the more I was shocked by the fire feeling that made me want more and more of him, uncontrollably. I through my arms around his neck and pull his body closer to mine. I felt his body tense under mine. I took advantage of the situation and took a step forward pushing him backward into the kitchen cabinet. He smiled as he crushed his lips to mine, obviously enjoying my sudden roughness. As his delicious lips crushed into mine harder and harder, opening my lips up, grazing my tongue with his, I felt the fire that was surrounding me head lower and lower. I moved my hands from his neck to his delicious hair, I grabbed tighter into his hair, forcing him down harder on me. He wrapped his arms all the way around me, pulling me to him.

I froze. WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING?

This man left me and now I was going to make-out with him. OHH NO!! HELL NO!!!

But I love Edward and he said he won't leave me so why don't I just do what I want. I'm a big girl and if he hurts me again I know how to pick up the pieces and pull my life back together I have done it several times before, and for not just him.

I pulled back and out of him embrace until we were face to face. His sweet breath fanned over my face and I leaned in to inhale it greedily. His shining topaz eyes overwhelmed me, it took my breath away. My eyes dropped to his full kissable lips. Slowly, I leaned in even closer. We were about half a centimeter apart when I paused. My gaze flickered back up to his eyes that had widened with surprise. He nodded ever so slightly for me to continue.

I took a step back. There was no way he was going to talk me into this and every time I looked at him all I could see in his simmering golden eyes was love, an undying endless infinite unlimited love for…………me?

There was no way in hell that he still loved me and I can't come to terms with it if he still is.

He became impatient and pulled his head forward placing his lip to mine…..

As soon as his lips touched mine I was on the other side of the room.

"..Bella…." he almost cried.

"No Edward that was a mistake I shouldn't have kissed you. You said you came here to talk so talk."

"Ok let's talk." He said as he slowly took a few steps forward.

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I felt his lips on top of mine. I leaned into the kiss and opened my mouth to allow him to enter.

"Hum, hum."

Edward and I sprung apart and look to where the sound that had interrupted us had come from.

There in the entry way of my kitchen stood my two sons.

They certainly know how to destroy a moment. Don't they?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked it. I did add the things you guys suggested so i would like to thank ****NessieCullen, ****FloRose,**** Meghan Cullen, ****blackbeltgirl****, and ****Kathy247****.**

**I would love to know what you think of this chapter and what you want to see next.**

**And if you want to read something new form me check out my new story **_**Before I was a Cullen EPOV **_**it's about**** what life was like before Carlisle changed Edward into a vampire. How was life for the 17 year old Edward in the year 1918? Check it out.**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	16. Talking

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY**_** Before I was a Cullen EPOV**_**!!!**

**I am redoing the last half of the last chapter in Edward's POV I hope you enjoy.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE OF I WILL MAKE YOU, YOU SON OF A..." he cut me off.

"Ok I'm leaving I'll give you time to cool off and I'll see you when you calm down in a few days." He said as he back out of my house.

_**Edwards Point of View**_

I watched as Seth retreated to his car. While I watched him pull out of her driveway and speed to the stop sign at the end of the street the idea to go talk to her came into my head.

I know Bella said that she wanted me to come back when everyone was gone and her children were in bed but I need to see her now and the house is empty. And for heaven's sakes I can read minds so I will have a five mile warning before Chris and the pup get back so I can be out of the house before then and they will never know then I can return when they are in a deep slumber.

I took and deep breath and jumped from the tree branch i was sitting on and landed in her driveway. I was on her front porch within a second and before I could think about what I was doing I knocked on her door three times.

_...knock...knock...knock..._

I heard her take a deep breath and fly toward the door. Then she stopped as she placed her hand on the door knob. After that I heard her exhale then take another deep breath then fling the door open.

As Bella flung the door open her fragrance over powered me, her fragrance was so seductive and indescribable.

She stood there with the door opened and she was looking deep into my eyes. I took this moment to really look and Bella. I truly hadn't seen her in seventeen year so I took this moment to drink her in. And she was so beautiful. Her face was older but in a way younger. I could tell that this was a face of a woman that had gone through some rough times in her past but the face of a woman who knew love, joy, peace, and happiness, although she had not seen those things lately. Then I looked into her eyes and that's when it truly hit me that she is a vampire. When I saw those deep crimson eyes for what is probably the tenth time today it hit me.

But as I continued to look into those red eyes i saw the woman I fell in love with. All of a sudden there was a overpowering emotion to protect her and never to let anything happen to her. I loved Bella and I will always love her so I will always do what makes her happy, and I will always be with her.

Bella just stood in the center of the doorway gawking at me while I stared into her eyes. I could have stayed like that forever but at that moment I remembered that her children would be home at any second and there were somethings we should talk about while we were alone and not going to get caught by nosy adolescents.

"Are you going to let me in or just make me stand on the porch while you gawk at me?" I said with a chuckle as I stared at the Greek Goddess in front of me.

She gave me a look of embarrassment and if she could have blushed I am pretty sure she would have. She stepped to the side and allowed me room to pass. I walked over the threshold into her entry way. I fallowed the entry way around into dining room and then into the kitchen, which is where I stopped then turned to look at my Bella.

MY BELLA!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to be able to call her that again and not have her object.

Now what am I going to do? I wanted to talk to her but I have no idea how to start the conversation. I think I will wait for her to make the first move.

But she didn't say anything to me. Bella just went back to doing what she was doing before I had interrupted her – cleaning the kitchen.

I waited for her to finish putting the horrible smelling white liquid-sold (mashed potatoes) in the refrigerator and turn to look at me before I got up the never to say something. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth but Bella beat me and started to talk.

"Edward what are you doing here? Why did you come back? And don't give me that crap that you love and you don't know who you are without me because that is me not you so I want the truth." She said in a clam voice that was laced with hatred.

I took a deep breath willing her to see the truth that I spoke "Bella that isn't crap it's the truth. I do love you and I have been lost without you." I said as I took a hesitance step forward so I could stare into her emotion filled eyes.

She wrapped her hands into fists and placed them on my chest. She started pounding her fists into my chest while she was yelling at me.

"You left me! God Edward, you left me! You can't just walk back into my life seventeen years after you leave and try to pick up where we left off. While you were gone playing vampire superhero in Italy I raised two kids. I have moved one with my life –"

I cut her off when I placed my left hand under her chin while I took a step forward and smashed her lips into mine. My lips overpowered hers and I parted her gorgeous lips with my own. I inhaled the breath that she exhaled it was as if the whole world no longer existed it was just her, me, and that one piece of air we kept exchanging. She pressed her body against my own and I pushed myself against her, I wanted to be able to feel every inch of her body and it seemed like she wanted it too. I let the feeling seduce me until I was no longer in control of my actions. She pressed her mouth with force against my own, she pushed my lips opened wider and placed her tongue inside my mouth, when our tongues touched I felt and strong electric fire flowing though my body. The more my tongue swept over hers the more intense the fire became. I more I felt the electricity flow through my body the more I wanted her. She trough her arms around my neck, just like she used to do, so she could move our bodies closer together. My body became like rock as these unfamiliar sensations and emotions passed through me it has been so long since I have felt pleasure that this was an alien experience for me. She started to get rough with me, which I don't mind too much, she pushed me backwards until I hit the cabinets. I smiled as I crushed my lips to hers again harder and harder, opening her lips to mine, grazing her tongue with mine, while the fire overtook me. She moved her hands up into my hair, while she pushed herself harder down on me. I wrapped my arms around her waist then she pulled away.

What was she doing. As she pulled away from me I saw the hate flash through her eyes. The woman I loved hated me. Or did she just hate the things that I had put her through. God I love the woman standing before me is such a beautiful irresistible creature. The love I feel for her is such a strong, overpowering, unimaginable, indescribable emotion. I LOVE BELLA SWAN!!! (Was her last name still Swan or was it Cullen or even Black?) But no matter what her name is I love her the same.

She had pulled away so she could look into my eyes. I know I was staring into hers, she had the most beautiful red eyes I had ever seen on a vampire, and they were intoxicating. Bella leaned in as I made my cool breath fan across her striking face. She leaned forward more so she was staring at my lips the only thing she could be thinking about was kissing me. I closed my eyes while I waited for her lips to brush against mine but that never came. I opened my eyes to see she was staring at me. I looked back at her and saw her eyes move from my lips to my eyes and then back again. I nodded telling her it was ok if she were to kiss me. She took a step back and I could see the fear and hatred return into her eyes. I wanted to do everything in my power to not have her feel that way but the only thing I could think about was kissing her. I brushed my lips softly against hers but as soon as I felt her cool lips against my own she was no longer there.

I looked up to see her on the other side of her kitchen with her back up against the sink standing directly in front of me.

"...Bella..." I cooed her name with all the love I felt for her.

I could see the disgusted look on her face. But was that look for me or for her?

"No Edward that was a mistake I shouldn't have kissed you. You said you came here to talk so talk." The loathing for what had just happened was clear in her voice but all I wanted to do was ease her pain.

"Ok let's talk." I didn't want to talk, what I wanted to so was so far from talking that it didn't even work, but what I wanted to do did include our mouths so I think it counted. I took a step forward and then another and another until I was standing right in front of her. She opened her mouth so she could say something but before she had the chance I put my mouth over hers and started to kiss her with as much passion as I could muster. She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her while I ran my hands through her long brown hair.

"Hum, hum."

The sound surprised Bella and I that we sprung apart as soon as we her the sound.

I looked over to see Bella's sons staring at me. Ben was glaring at me with disgust and hatred where as his brother was looking at me with curiosity.

_That asshole better get the hell out of my house before I rip his bug fat vampire head off. I can't believe mom kissed that jerk does she not remember what the freak did to her. _Ben

I am not a fan of the pup. He is a twelve year old replica of Jacob except he had Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

_Well I can see that mom wasn't lying when she said that there was an attraction between her and my dad but to they really have to get down and dirty in the kitchen. I mean seriously vampires can be so inconsiderate, people do eat in this room you know, i know you don't but come on i am so not going to eat in the room where my mother did the nasty with her vampire boy toy. _Chris

"Boys, I would like you to mean my………….um……well…….ahh……………I want you guys to meet Alice's brother Edward."

"Hey its nice to meet you, I'm Chris." Chris said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I took the kid's hand in my own and shook it. I had to fight the erg to drop his hand, it was so hot and his heart beat it sounded like a humming birds, it was so fast. Was this kid ok because I know this thing isn't normal but then again in Bella's family of werewolves and vampires what is normal beside he human son.

"Nice to meet you kid." I said as I dropped his scorching hot hand .

"Ben be nice." The kid mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Chris was defiantly the typical teenager, running away from the drama.

"Mom you are an idiot." The pup said as he walked out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs murmuring that he was going to rip my head off when I least expected it. Well the kid was wrong about that.

"Wow that went better than I thought it would." Bella said as she walked out of the kitchen a flopped on a couch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY**_** Before I was a Cullen EPOV**_**!!!**

**Ok i know nothing happened in this chapter but keep reading the climax is coming and you are all going to hate me when it does so enjoy this while it last.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think, what you want to see next you know the drill.**

**Love **

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	17. Conversations

**I know it's been a while since you have heard from me and im so sorry but I have had a ton of school work and other things going on. ****Some of you made suggestions on what you want to see in this chapter so i would like to thank you ****neonapple,**** NessieCullen, FloRose, and Kathy247. **

**Note – I do change POV's in the middle so keep a look out**

**And since you haven't gotten anything from me in a few weeks this is an extra long one. You are welcome.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_**Wow that went better than I thought it would." Bella said as she walked out of the kitchen a flopped on a couch.**_

_**Edwards Point of View**_

I understand where he is coming from because I know the pup has a plethora of things in store for me.

I followed Bella to the living room and sat down on the couch opposite her.

We sat there for a while not speaking. All I heard was her children preparing for bed. I could hear her children doing the normal human bedtime routine; washing face, brushing hair, changing into pajamas, and turning on the TV and playing video games.

Bella and I sat on the couch and we could hear a TV blaring from an upstairs bedroom. "Chris turn it off and go to bed" Bella yelled at her son.

"Chill mom im almost done." Chris yelled back down at her.

"Christopher Edward Cullen, go to bed, now."

I was shocked to hear my name. She named her first son after me. Why would she do something like that?

I looked at her to see the expression on her face that was filled with love and annoyance. "Bella, why did you name your son after me?"

"He takes after his father" that was all she said then she turned her head toward the stairs as if she expected something to come. And it did. Not even a minute after she had the yelling match with her son beautiful piano music flowed down the stairs.

"He takes a lot after his father. Not just name." Bella stated looking back into my eyes with the same love she had shown for her son. She gave me a kind smile and in that smile I could see she was trying to convey something she hadn't said aloud.

As she was saying this I listened to the sounds coming from upstairs. I heard Chris playing the piano with passion, caring, and love. I know that feeling, I knew that feeling. I knew the feeling of the smooth piano keys under my fingers as the music express's the things that I cannot say aloud. While listening to Chris play the piano with loving care I heard the sounds of light snoring from the other room, Ben.

"Edward," she said my name with a sigh, and then she took a deep breath. "Edward, our wedding was on August 12 and Chris was born thirty-one weeks later three months premature. Edward, he was born on Wednesday March 18."

What is she trying to say? If she is trying to convince me that her kid was mine I don't know if I will be able to handle it. There is no way that her child is mine. I am a vampire and vampires cannot have children but then again Bella was human and humans can have children. But humans can't have children with vampires, can they?

"Edward, he is your son." With that sentence the piano playing upstairs stoped with a bang.

"Bella……?" What was I suppose to say. I had so many questions. But should I ask them?

From upstairs I heard the shifting of a bed then a few minutes later I heard two sets of snoring coming down the stairs. It was just Bella and I now and I needed to have my questions answered but what did I ask her first – How is she a vampire? Who changed her and for what reason? How long has she been a vampire, not for long because her eyes are still red but how long has she been a newborn? How does the smell of her father's blood not bother her? How can she live with her human son and not thirst for his blood? And what about her children, Chris and Ben? Who is Chris's father? And why does she think it's me? Does he have any powers if he is my son? How could I be the father of a human boy? Because if I was his father he wouldn't be human, would he? How was her life after I left? How did she get through the pregnancy alone? Was she alone or was Jacob with her the whole time? And how long after I left did it take Bella to get engaged to Jacob, was it a few days or just a few hours? Does she still love him? And what was with the whole thing about him having imprinted on Leah, because to the best of my knowledge wolves can't imprint on each other, so how did that happen? And where did my family fit into this situation with all of these werewolves running all over the place?

As all these questions swirled around in my head I just stared at Bella. I didn't know where to start or if i should. She was the one that needed to talk to me maybe she should be the one leading this conversation. What if I ask a question and it's too personal she may clam up and not answer any of my questions, but if I ask a question that is too impersonal she may laugh at me.

"Bella I don't know what to say." Well at least i went with the truth. Because I had no idea what to say. I figured I would start the conversation with an impersonal question but the only thing I could come up with was 'Why do you think it rains so much in Washington?' and I am not going to ask the woman i love and the possible mother of my child about the weather. So i just sat there looking at her not knowing how to start this lengthy conversation.

Bella took a deep breath and stirred on the couch. "How about I start at the beginning then you can interrupt me with question?" she said in a very diplomatic tone.

I nodded and liked her straight in the eyes waiting for the truth.

"Ok, so you left me in the hospital."

Ok so when she said that she was going to start at the end of us and the beginning of this, of her life without me.

"Well when I woke up your entire family was there. Carlisle explained to me what had happened and um….well you and I both know what happened. Any ways they kept me in the hospital a few days for examination and the day I was supposed to be let go I got light headed, more than usual and I was getting sick. So they ran a few test and that said my anti-bodies were up, which is a sign of pregnancy they did a few more tests and those test showed I was pregnant. And even before you ask yes he is yours, he has to be. He has so much in common with you its uncanny. Edward he has your eyes, well at least your human eyes, and he talks like you, he shares the same interest in the piano, and he even has a gift Edward. So he had to be your child and there is no way he could be anyone else kid, since I never…well we won't get into those details." She looked at me, and took another deep breath.

At this moment I took my chance and dive in and one of my many questions. "He's my child?" I said in a shaking tone. She nodded and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "How is he mine? Vampire can't have kids. And if he is my son why didn't you try and contact me? Bella you could have told me. I can't imagine you going through a pregnancy by yourself, you where by yourself weren't you, or were you already with Jacob by then."

"Edward relaxed. Ok look Carlisle thinks that Vampire women are the reason why Vampires can't have kids. Females are the reason that the human race has survived all these years. Woman have a cycle and every month… look why am I telling you this you have probably taken high school health a hundred times so you know what I am talking about. Anyways Carlisle thinks since woman have to change to have a child and vampires are stuck in time that is the reason they can't have children. So according to Carlisle explanation and the proof that was Chris's birth you are his father."

She looked at me and I looked at her but I really wasn't seeing her. I was thinking about how she could have not told me. Why didn't Alice come and find me and tell me. I feel so bad knowing I left Bella so I could avoid hurting her and she ended up in a worse situation then I could have ever imagined.

If Chris is really mine well then I will have to be in my son's life. I want him to have a father, and not just a stand in werewolf father, he needs a really father, he needs me in his life and I need Bella. So I will take my responsible place as this kids father, it is the right thing to do.

"Ok so back to my story. Anyways after I found out I was pregnant I came back to Forks and moved in with your family. Alice through herself into baby clothes, foods, nutrition, well you know your sister she never does anything less then extravagant. And Rose and Esme helped with other things. Jacob and I started hanging out again; he was just someone to lean on. You know he's still my best friend and we would talk and he would hang out with me at Charlie's and he would take me to La Push. After Chris was born your family moved away, they couldn't stay much longer because people were getting curious. When they left Jacob would watch Chris while I worked and went to school. He would take care of him and me. When Chris was a few years old Jake asked me to marry him. By this point in my life I had put myself through college while supporting myself and a child any paying all my bills on time. I had also accepted the fact that you were never going to return… nice to know I was wrong. Anyways a few years after Jake and I were married we had Ben. When Ben was six and Chris was eleven I was diagnosed with cancer. Carlisle caught it in time and started me on chemotherapy. When the chemo wasn't touching the cancer we tried radiation. That didn't even dent it so then we tried blood transplant and bone marrow transfusion and nothing. We tried all kinds of treatment and nothing happened. After I had had the cancer for three years Leah had stopped changing into a werewolf, that's when Jake imprinted on her. And don't freak because he is still my best friend. Ok so….By March of this year I was lying on my death bed and that is when my boys called Alice and three days later a was a vampire."

She looked at me probably expecting me to say something, but I couldn't, I was frozen silent.

She stood up and walked over to the couch I was sitting on. Then she sat down next to me and put her hand on my knee. She was trying to comfort me; she was trying to get me to spit out what I wanted to say.

And I did. In a rush all the questions that had been swirling in my head since this morning were being blurted out. "So Alice changed you because you had cancer and you were dying. How long have you been a vampire, since March? How can you stand the smell of your fathers blood or your children's for that matter? Doesn't the thirst bother you? And what about your children? If Chris is mine why didn't you tell me? How long has he been without a father? If I am his father he can't be human can he? How old is he? Does he have any powers, a gift?" I can't believe I just freaked out. She will think I'm crazy but GOD this is a lot of things to just dump on a person.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

He was just sitting there that's when I got the nerve to move and get closer to him. I needed to be closer to him and it looked like he still comprehending all of this. I put my hand on his knee and that seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

I a rush he started yell a whole bunch of questions at me. I only caught some of the things that was franticly saying. When he stopped and took a deep breath i couldn't hold it in any longer and i just started laughing my head off.

"Ohh Edward, I am so sorry. But come on do you really think that i would put my children and my father in danger if my thirst wasn't in check. Look, after Alice changed me i went to live with your family until I could control myself. Just because my eyes indicate that i am a new born doesn't mean that i don't have control over my vampiristic tendencies. I have been a vampire for five months. And as for my children Chris is 16 and three months old. He just got his drivers license and he may not have a father in his live but he has uncles and a step father and three grandfathers that take care of him. And if you want to be a part of his life I am sure he won't mind. As for a gift he does have one, I guess you could say father like son."

Edward and I stayed up all night talking about how much life had changed. I asked him about what he had been doing with himself that last seventeen years. We talked briefly about the Italy and how he was now a part of the grad. And that was part of the reason he had come back. He said he had lost himself in Italy and when he saw a human girl, that he was about to make his meal, that looked like me, he was brought back to himself and that is when he left Italy and came back to Forks. We only talked for a minute or so about that subject, I could tell he wasn't comfortable with that topic and that he was ashamed over the things he had done.

We were still talking when my sons woke up and left for school. We were still talking when they got home from school and grabbed their bags and headed to Jacob's.

"Bye mom" Chris said as he gave me a peck on the cheek, grabbed his things and went out the door.

"Bye mom, bloodsucker." Ben said as he gave me a hug and stuck his tongue out at Edward.

I couldn't help but laughing as he made his exit. God I love my children.

After a few minutes a knock came from the door and Alice's and Jaspers sent came with the sound of the knock.

Edward stood up, got the door and led his brother and sister into my living room. He sat down right next to me as Alice and Jasper took a seat across from us.

"So..." Alice said. "So...will Edward be joining us on our hunting trip this weekend or will you be leaving him here to house sit." Alice said with a laugh.

Ohh My God!

I totally forgot about our planed hunting trip. It looks like Edward will see him in action.

Great!!!

Why couldn't that little evil pixie give me some warning?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok there you go….and you are welcome.**

**You know the drill so please review and when you do can you tell me what Chris's power should be because I don't have a clue. I'd also like to know what you want to happen on the hunting trip. So just tell me. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Love,**

**Alice is my sister**


	18. The Hunt

**I have some of the best readers in the world. YOU GUYS ROCK! I was given all kinds of ideas about what Chris's power should be. I'm not going to tell you whose power I picked until u read it. I want to and wait and c. **

**I hope you like my choice.**

**YOU GUYS RULE!!!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_**So...will Edward be joining us on our hunting trip this weekend or will you be leaving him here to house sit." Alice said with a laugh. Ohh My God! I totally forgot about our planed hunting trip. It looks like Edward will see him in action. Great!!! Why couldn't that little evil pixie give me some warning?**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I ran up stairs to find my keys, and phone so we could leave. As I went into the master bedroom I saw that I had a miss call. I looked at my cell phone to see that it was Chris, and then I quickly dialed the number.

"Hey baby what's going on."

"Hi mom, and don't call me baby it makes me sound like im a child. And I'm not a child, I may need to remind you that I am sixteen and I can drive. See I am definitely not a baby."

I just rolled my eyes at his comment. He had definitely been spending way too much time with his Uncle Emmet

"Fine, Christopher what do you need?"

"Well is it ok with you if I went hunting with you guys? It's been a while since Aunt Alice has gone hunting with you and she told me that I could go hunting with you guys the next time. I asked you a week ago and you said yes but a lot has gone on the last few days with…well you know. So…Can I go?"

"Of course, we'll drop by and pick you up, but only if you get permission from your father."

"Why don't you ask my father since he is with you."

"Chris you know what I mean, you need to ask Jacob. It's his weekend to have custody of you and your brother."

"Mom, come on my biological father is with you and I want to go hunting with you and Alice."

"Your aunt and I will be there to pick you up after you talk to you father."

"Fine mom I'll see you in a few. And by the way Jacob is not my father."

"Good bye Christopher."

"Later, mom."

I grabbed my things and made my way downstairs. I walked into my living room to find Alice and Jasper still sitting on the couch.

I walked over to Alice to tell me we would have company when I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. I leaned into his warm embrace. It's weird how I could feel so comfortable with him so near after everything that had happened between us. But being in his arms felt so good, so soothing, being with him felt like…home.

"Ali thanks to you there will be another one joining us for our hunting trip."

"Don't be so down Bella, the kid needs to hunt I bet he has gotten so tired with human food and I don't blame him that crap smells nasty."

I felt Edward tighten his grip as he chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were crammed into Alice's little yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She loves that car. I know that she has been driving it for more than eighteen years; I also know that Rose has had to do some major work to it since you cannot find most of the car's parts on the shelves of your local auto parts store, anymore.

Alice drove quickly down the road in silence. Alice and Jasper were in the front seat and i sat in the back in between Edward and Chris. The five of us had been riding in silence for awhile.

_Mom this is quite eerie can you please do something about it._

I look up at my son and squeezed his hand which i happened to be holding.

Edward looked up as Chris thought this and stared at my son. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Chris responded in questionable tone. _Why is he looking at me like that? Did he hear me earlier when I was talking to you?_

Edward and Chris both just looked at me like I had all the answers, which I do of course but I really didn't want to tell either of them about the others powers.

"Chris, your father can read minds, you see sweetie he is a mind reader. Ohh and Edward your son can put his thoughts into someone else's head, you see he has ability to mind speak. It's kinda funny how he can do the exact opposite of what you can do, Edward. So when Bella said 'like father like son' she wasn't kidding." Alice said with a giggle from the front seat.

Alice sure knows how to be blunt when she wants to be.

Now there defiantly was an extremely eerie silence in the car now. No one was speaking and all anyone could hear was the sound of all five of us breathing and Chris unnaturally fast heartbeat.

We drove in silence as Alice drove up the rocking mountain road. She stopped as the unpaved road ran into the forest.

"Ok guys this is where the real fun begins. Now there is an over population of mountain lions and deer in the area. Bella and Chris can have their fair share of mountain lions while the rest of us can stick with deer. Now Chris, honey why don't you hunt with Jasper and I, so your mother has the opportunity to demonstrate to my brother what an astounding hunter she is." Alice said with a laugh.

Alice sure knows how to be subtle when she wants to get Edward and I alone together.

Edward turned to me and extended his hand. I took it and we headed in the opposite direction as the rest of our family, well our family and my son - our son.

He looked at me as we walked hand in hand at a steady human pace. He gave me my favorite crocked smile and squeezed my hand. "I'll race you." He said as he slid his hand out of mine, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. He dropped my hand then slid into a crouched position He looked up into my eyes and gave another one of my favorite smiles.

"…1…2…3…" then we were off.

As soon as we took our first steps I could tell he was faster them me but I was stronger – being a new born vampire, well a few months old but you get the point. Every stride of mine matched two of his. At first I was keeping pace with him then he pushed his legs faster. Ai was moving my legs as fast as I could, I could feel the burn as my legs resisted to go any faster. I tried to keep up with him but he slowly pulled ahead of me. Even though I was going as fast as inhumanly possible, he was taking off in front of me.

As we continued he slowed down. I pushed ahead of him. A giggle escaped my lips as I was starting to win. It had been so long since I had laughed like this, it felt so good, so natural, so carefree. I had a decent lead until i heard him stop. I continued to run, until I came to a stop when I came upon a river that was running down the side of the mountain.

I turned around just in time to see my favorite smile across his face. Then he took off running at lightning speed, he launched himself over the rushing water. He was flying over the water, and then at the end of his jump he turned a summersault before his feet touched the soft riverbank.

I smiled and let out a slight laugh. "Show off!" I yelled at him, which earned another smile from him.

I was so happy at the moment, totally elated. I couldn't help but have a goofy smile on my face. I was _so_ in _love_ with _him_.

"Are you going to join me?" he teased as he took a step closer to the river's edge. "Or do you want me to come over there and get you." He said with a smile that lingered on his lips.

My smiles widened, "No you don't have to manhandle me." I said as I took a running start, I placed my right foot against the stone riverbed and applied a tiny ounce of pressure, which sent my body whirling into the air and over the gushing water below. I applied too much force to my right foot as I lunched myself over the river and I landed thirty yards away from Edward, in the middle of the forest.

I had a strange, giddy, electrifying feeling to know Edward was watching me, as I enjoyed my physical strength.

I had landed on a high branch of one of the many trees in the forest. I swung lightly from limb to limb as I tried to find my way back to Edward. I leaped from the branch I was on to Edward's side; I soundlessly landed on the balls of my feet right beside my man.

"Hi." I said as a smile crossed my face, again. I smiled even wider as I saw the expression that was on his face his eyes were wide with winder, his brow was furrowed, but he had a wide smile was on his face.

"Hey." He said as his smiles broadened and his breathing accelerated. He took my hand in his again as he led me toward the trees and to our pray.

As we ran toward our pray a small creatures grew silent and their breath accelerated in fear. I smiled to myself knowing I had such a negative effect on such innocent creatures.

We continued to fly through the forest staying close to the river's edge as we were in search for our pray.

"Bella," Edward breathed as he slowed down and then stopped. "There are some deer over near the water's edge." He placed his hand on my arms turning me to face him. "What do you smell?" he asked me as I took a deep breath and inhaled. The cool air rushed into my nostrils with several smells. The first and most powerful smell was that of Edward, his sugary–bitter–honey–lavender perfume scent engulfed me, then the rich earthly smell of moss and rotting materials, and finely the warm aroma of the tiny rodents cowering under out feet. Then I expanded my sense of smell as I tried to widen the area of things I could smell and I tried to smell the deer Edward had mentioned. I smelled the cool clear water and I focused on the water and zoned onto the smell of the water until I heard the pounding of hearts that belonged to the horrible smelling deer.

I opened my eyes then stared into the black depths of his eyes. I leaned forward and allowed his sugary–bitter–honey–lavender perfume scent overtake me. I leaned forward to where my lips brushed against his.

"Bella," Edward sighed as he leaned his head back. Although he moved his lips away from me he kept his hand moving up and down my arms, soothing me. "Focus, Bella – we're on a hunting trip."

At his words I snapped my eyes shut and took a deep breath. Edward dropped his hands from my arm and stopped breathing. I listened deeper into the forest; I sifted through the scents and sounds for the plant eaters that would satisfy my thirst. The smell of clean water and the disgusting herbivores came to me. There were three of four of them standing near the rocky bed of the water's edge. I could hear the sound of the water running down the river, the splash of the herbivores' tongues as they drank, and finally the appetizing beating of their hearts.

I felt the fire burn with intensity at the knowledge that in just a few short seconds my thirst would be clenched.

My eyes flashed open as I turned and fallowed the riverbed to my pray. I ran close to the ground in a hunting crouch. I jumped from either side of the river bank and back again when it was necessary so i could maintain my speed. I sensed Edward behind me as I took the lead. The vegetation thinned as we climbed higher up the mountain. The sent became shaper and more appealing as we followed the warm trail.

I stopped dead as we came upon four large deer. Edward stopped behind me; the he wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned into me brushing his lips against the base of my neck, and then he whispered into my ear. "You ready my love," he said as he nibbled on my earlobe then he chuckled. "I'll even let you take down the buck."

I felt shivers run down my spine as his warm breath fanned across the side of my face. I inhaled his sent then step forward out of his arm.

My body shifted forward into a low crouch as I hesitated near the river's edge. My eyes locked onto the hot spot of his neck, I could see his pulse of the shaggy male and hear his strong heart beat even though I was more than thirty yards away.

My muscles tightened in preparation as the wind blew the powerful, warm, sharp scent of our pray my way. I jumped across the river and on to the back of the buck in a single bound. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his jugular and allowed my teeth to sink into his fur. His skin cut like butter as the warm fluid flowed into my mouth. As I drank it became painful, I couldn't think - the blood was my only motivation. Venom flowed from my mouth into the buck, he tightened underneath me, the blood slowed and soon the animal was drain.

I stepped back from the carcass and turned around to see that Edward had feasted on three doers in the time it had taken me to drain the one buck. He was hovering over the deer he had just drained. When he looked up from his pray he found my eyes with his. When I was him I smiled I stepped forward. I reached out my hand and touched his lip wiping away the blood that was dripping down his chip. I brought my index finger to my lips and licked it clean. I saw Edward smile at my action as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him. He leaned forward millimeter by millimeter. The longer I stalled the more ragged our breathing became.

Finally, my lips brushed against the surface of his cold lips. His bottom lip quivered, and his dark eyelashes fluttered. He opened his eyes slowly, wanting to find only me there with him, and leaned over until his lips found mine again. His kiss was calm and genuine. An electric current pulsated through me - one stronger than ever before when we were in the kitchen. I froze for a second. He must have gotten tired of waiting because he abruptly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. His lips pressed against mine, almost urgently, and I responded enthusiastically by settling my arms around his neck, gently pulling at his on his bronze locks. His hard chest pressed against mine, and no matter how close we got, I still felt that it wasn't quite enough. His lips broke apart from mine and traveled down my neck, leaving me gasping for air. I let out a soft moan and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I started leaning farther and farther back and pretty soon my back was hitting the edge of a tree. Edward took his hand and slid it up the back of my shirt -

"BELLA! EDWARD! SOTP KISSING AND GET A MOVE ON! WE HAVE ANIMAILS TO KILL!" Good old Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

MY kids must have got a lesson from their aunt on how to ruin a moment.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow that took forever to write and i'm sorry. **

**So a lot of things to address –**

**I would like to thank Obssessed With Bella And Edward, Lolita16, Kathy247, Spider-Hand, jennyabc, and Cinder-Bella-4Eva for suggesting what Chris's power to be. As you all can tell I course to go with Spider-Hand's suggestion of mind speak. I thought it fit with Edward being a mind reader and Bella being a shield, it's a combination of both their powers and it totally fits Chris's personality. I would like to thank you all.**

**You may have recognized some of the hunt – I lent my friend my copy of Breaking Dawn so I do not know what exactly ahst was my idea or how much of it I read. But as we all know Stephenie is the reason why I am writing this story, so it's all hers not matter what.**

**And finally I am so sorry it took so long. I couldn't log into the site when I wanted to post, then i had to rewrite the middle. So if you couldn't wait im sorry.**

**You guys (and gals) rule.**

**Love,**

**Alice is my sister**

**PS- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter i know its my favorite.**

**Ohh and by the way this is my longest chapter yet.**


	19. Meadows, Illusions, and Proposals Ohh My

**If you are expecting a chapter as great as the last one I'm sorry to let you down. This is a good chapter and it's a little intense but also very cute. I hope you like it. **

**Note – I do change POV's in the middle of the chapter so keep a look out.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

"_**BELLA! EDWARD! SOTP KISSING AND GET A MOVE ON! WE HAVE ANIMAILS TO KILL!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.**_

Jasper, Alice, Chris, Edward, and I spent the rest of the day hunting together. After a few hours we had all had our fair share of mountain lions and deer, and we were full. The entire family got into Alice's car except Edward and I who felt like we needed some more time alone. We watched in silence as Alice drove, her yellow Porsche with her husband and my son in the back seat, into the setting sun.

When the yellow car was gone I looked over at my Edward – god I love that I can say that MY EDWARD, the love of my life – excuse me the love of my existence, my man, without feeling guilty.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I took his hand in mine.

"I have an idea." Edward said as my favorite smiles crossed his face. I mirrored his smile as he started to pull me in the direction Alice had gone.

"Edward," I said with a laugh as we were running hand in hand through the forest. "Where are you taking me?" I asked still laughing.

"It's a surprise." He said as he stopped and pulled me around so my back was against his chest. Then I heard a ripping sound as Edward tore something. He kissed the back of my neck and covered my eyes with the fabric he had torn.

I was stunned that he would cover my eyes. I tried to fight back but he just chuckled into my ear while he kissed my neck. Then he scooped me up into his arms.

"Edward What Are You Doing?!" I yelled at him. This was defiantly not fun anymore.

"Bella relax, I'm just going to take you somewhere special." Then he kissed me on the lips. As his lips brushed lightly against mine I felt wind brush against my face, and I knew he was running.

He ran for what seemed liked forever until he came to a stop. Then he laid me down on something soft that smelled like grass. Edward took the fabric off from around my eyes then he laid down next to me.

I sat up and looked at where he had taken us. I smiled as I saw the small round meadow filled with wildflowers of violet, yellow white and green.

He sat up and looked me in the eyes. "Bella we need to talk."

"Edward all we have done for the pasted two days is talk. What else to we have to talk about?"

His face fell when I said this. "Bella," he said as he took my face into his hands so I was looking him directly in the eyes. "Bella, we have talked a lot the past few day but we have only danced around the subject that I need to talk to you about the most."

I tried to look down at my lab but his hands held my face locked onto his eyes. "Edward, I don't know what you are talking about." I said in a small voice. I really had been hoping that this conversation would never come.

"Bella I need to talk to you about why I left. On our wedding night when I put you in the hospital I knew I couldn't stay with you. I was too afraid I would hurt you again. I left because I wanted you to be happy…but, even though I brought it upon myself, I was jealous. You don't understand what it was like all those years…I never went five minutes without seeing your face in my mind. I couldn't have done what you did…getting up every morning to try and live your life. My family rarely even saw me. And when they did, I ended up making everyone miserable. It got to the point where Jasper couldn't even handle being around me." He smiled crookedly. "It seems as if there was only one cure…and I was too stupid to do it. That's when I left to join the Volutoi, when I had convinced myself that it was ok to come and see you again. That is when I went to Italy because I knew Aro would not allow me to come back to you and harm you if he had me. But little did I know that the fate that I didn't want for you had already been delivered. I had no idea that Alice had changed you. "

Edward set me back on the bed of grass, sighing. "I can't believe this…how was I so stupid? How did I let this happen?" He seemed to be talking to himself.

His eyes rose to my face again, seeming to be searching for something…begging for something.

"This is my entire fault." He whispered.

That's when I froze; the numbness in my mind finally seeping in. That's when I realized what was really happening…or rather, what I thought was happening. It was the one familiar phrase, the tone that he'd used countless times…blaming himself. It was so like Edward…I realized that it couldn't be real, I had to have made this entire thing up; Edward coming to my home and being attracted by my son, it was all in my head. He couldn't _really _be here…maybe my mind was just imagining what it really wanted. This has to be my imagination…after all, random memories of him had return. Why shouldn't the delusions? Maybe the imaginary Edward was so perfect because the delusions had been locked away for so long…getting richer and sharper and better.

_This is my entire fault. This is my entire fault. _The words rang through my ears over and over. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

Edward's eyes shot up to my face, this time with shock on his features. He was probably questioning my sanity, which is what the real Edward would do.

"Bella…? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm just realizing how crazy I am. Is this a vampire thing? I mean the whole being able to think more than two things at once, I understand but does this whole never being able to give your mind a rest contributes to the illusions? Why the hell am I asking you, since you are my illusion? God Alice never warned me that this kind of thing would happen, I can't believe this. I am probably the only vampire in the world that has to deal with being crazy on top of being immortal."

He looked at me like I was crazy but that is only because I am.

"Bella," my imagination said. "Bella I am not an illusion, I am real. You are real. This is real. I love you and here we are in our meadow together. Do you believe me?"

This is too perfect to be real so it can't be. I just can't be.

He was on his back with his face turned towards me. He was not moving at all, but his chest still rose too quickly for him to be completely calm. I dragged my eyes from his beautiful lips and moved up his face, past his defined cheekbones and prominent nose, to those golden eyes. His brows were slightly furrowed and he was focused, on my eyes.

I took a deep breath as I stared into his incredible imaginary eyes. "Of course I believe you. Of course this is real; in my mind this is all real. And of course I will believe Edward even if he is imaginary."

He sat up from the grass and took both of my hand in his, he looked directly into my eyes then he leaned in and pecked me on the lips "I" he whispered into my lips, "am" he said as he applied more pressure to my lips, "real" then he pulled me up against him and kissed me long and hard.

He pulled away still looking straight into my eyes. "Bella, I am the real Edward and I love you and I will never hurt you again. I love you heart and soul, you are the only one for me."

As he said these words it finally sank in. He is here. And he loves me no matter what.

He is the only one for me, he always has been and I cannot handle it to be away from him longer then I need to be. "You can't leave me again, Edward. I couldn't take it."

"I suppose I haven't said this right," he whispered as I leaned back from me so I could see his entire face. "So here it is…I hate myself for every second that I was gone. I'm _so _sorry; it was incredibly stupid and foolish of me to think that you could have been kept safe without me. And I'm sorry I put you through the pain like I did…that I drove you to putting your life in danger by allowing you to raise our child by yourself with wolves. I'm so sorry." One of his hands came up to brush the hair away from my cheek. "I love you."

He loved me, he actually loved me, and he was going to stay.

"Promise you won't leave?" I whispered

"You want me to stay?" He asked, and it was impossible to miss the excitement and optimism in his voice. "Do you forgive me?"

"Edward…" I sighed. "That should be apparent by now…but as you can't read my mind, I suppose I have to say it out loud. Yes, I forgive you. And yes, I want you to stay…more than you'll ever know." I stared up at his face, waiting for his reaction.

"Then I'm staying!"

He put his arms around my shoulders, hugging me, as he laid down on the grass pulling my head onto his chest.

I closed my eyes then I heard a familiar humming sound. It was another thing I'd missed greatly…something I'd never forgotten all these years…

My lullaby.

_**Edwards Point of View**_

I tried to hide my chuckle as I hummed her lullaby. It was such a typical Bella move for her to think I was a figment of her imagination; she had done the same thing so many years before after we returned from Italy. I had a huge smile on my face knowing that she wanted me in her life…forever – well forever could be a stretch for now but it is defiantly my goal. I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella no matter what.

I laid her back on the grass and looked into her eyes. As I was staring into her eyes a gold chain around her neck caught my eye. I took the chain in my hand, and then looked at the pendent which it held.

My breath caught in my chest as I saw the pendent that the necklace held then I looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

I never thought she would get rid of my mother's ring, but I had never fathomed that she would still ware it. I would have thought she had given it to Alice or at the very least kept it in the bottom of her jewelry box, but it never thought she would ware it.

To see the ring that symbolized my lover for her, around her neck, made me feel giddy.

I slowly leaned back onto the grass, so I was lying next to her. I took her right hand in mine and started to play with her fingers. She wore a delicate silver band on her ring finger, this ring being her wedding ring to Jacob. Their relationship had ended on more friendly terms and with circumstances that were beyond either of their controls. So for Bella to be wearing Jacobs ring I was not surprised but for her to have mine around her neck was a different story. I had left her pregnant on our honeymoon, only to show up seventeen years later to find out she had two children and was a vampire. I didn't want to leave her either of those times. It killed me. I'm sure she knew that. I couldn't blame her for questioning me, and thinking I was a hallucination. Even though it hurt me to know that she was hurting, I understand. I hurt everyday that I didn't see her, I hurt everyday that I knew she was hurting, and I hurt even now knowing she had hurt.

Any other woman would hate because of everything I put her through but Bella wasn't like any other woman I had ever met.

For her to keep my mother's ring has to mean something. I looked at the delicate ring that she wore around her neck and saw hope for us.

I can't believe after everything I put her through she would still keep it and ware it.

"Bella?" I asked as I looked down at her. She had her head rested on my chest and when I spoke her name she stirred in my arms until she faced me, she propped herself up on her elbow so the necklace hung in the wind. I reached up and took the ring that hung from the necklace between my index finger and thumb.

She smiled as she saw my fingers caress the ring.

"Bella why are you wearing this?" I asked as I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Why do you wear yours?" She asked.

I felt a smile cross my face as he took my left hand in both of hers. I smiled even wider as she started to play with my wedding ring.

"I've never taken it off." I said as I brought my right hand up to cradle her face.

"Me either." She said with a smile.

I felt the heart thump at her words. After everything I had put her through she still loved me. I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked with another smile.

She let put a giggle as she said "I think you may have said it once upon a time, but it never hurts." She said as she kissed me faintly on the lips.

I leaned back so I could take the ring back into my hand as I looked her in the eyes. "Bella really why do you still ware this?"

She sat up and leaned back. Then she took the necklace from around her neck and handed it to me. " I'd like it back when you are done gawking at it. And I still ware it because…I…I…um…God Dimmit Edward I LOVE YOU. And I…I…" she trailed off and looked down into her lap.

"You what Bella?"

"I…never mind you will think it's stupid."

I laughed at that comment. "Bella I have done a lot of things in my life and met a lot of stupid people and you are defiantly not one of them." I gave her a smile trying to 'dazzle' her so she could give me the information I needed.

She turned her head so she didn't have to look at me a whispered "I wanted you. I always have. And I kept the ring because I never you would come back and it is a symbol of how much you once loved me."

I took my right hand under her chin and made her look at me. "I want you to I have since the first day I smelled you and looked into your deep brown eyes and my mother's ring is a symbol of how much I have loved you from the first moment and I will always love you."

She smiled a bitter sweet smile and looked like she would have tears in her eyes if she could still produce them. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine.

I kissed her back then pulled back and took the ring she had given to me off of the necklace she had worn.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. I twirled her around so I could look at her. Then i stood her in front of me and put my hands on her shoulders. I gave her a slight smile I had to ask her something and i had to hear her answer.

"Bella I want to think about this before you answer. And I need to answer me truthfully."

She nodded then her eyes widened as I slip down onto one knee and took her left hand into both of mine.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, I have always loved you, and I will never leave you I will always be by your side. Isabella will you marry me?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*goes into a corner and hides*Ok there you go chapter 19 don't kill me cause i didn't give you Bella's answer, it will come.

Tell me what you think of this chapter remember if you want me to write fast you have to tell me that you hate me for how I ended this chapter in a cliffhanger, leave a review.

You guys (and gals) are great and I love you all

Love

Alice is my sister


	20. Author's Note

**I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to tell you guys anything. **

**I'm sorry if you thought this was the next chapter. I know you've been waiting for a few weeks, well months but we wont go there.**

**I am working on the last chapter of this story but there has been a lot going on in my life and computer issues and the whole 9 yard – you understand. I didn't want you all to freak and think I forgot I've just had a lot of things on my plate with finals coming up, baby sitting, family drama, and a broken leg (still –I broke it b4 x-mass and im still walking like an old lady). I will have the next chapter up Sunday evening or Monday afternoon. I promise. **

**Love you guys,**

**And again I am so sorry.**

**Alice is my sister**


	21. Another Author's Note

**So it is official I am the worst author ever. I know I know I suck another author's note.**

**I just wanted to tell you guys what going on so here it goes -**

**I haven't written a word that wasn't for my English class in almost a year. This means I haven't written a word on this story since March of last year. So at this point I am so lost, and I have no clue what to do with this story. **

**I don't know what to do with the plot line at this point and I'm sorry I lied almost a year ago when I said I would have the next chapter up and I didn't know how I was going to end the story. At the start of my writers block I went back and read over some of my chapters and I saw all the faults and flaws in my writing. So I am currently looking for a beta to give me pointers and fix my grammar/spelling errors. If you would like to be my beta or have a suggestion for a beta please leave a review or PM me. **

**I am working through it and I hope to rework the story and get something up soon.**

**Sorry about the wait. **

**I'll love you if you stick with me and I understand if you don't.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**Love **

**Alice Is My Sister**


End file.
